Karma
by solaheartnet
Summary: Karma is a sarcastic spirit that has been chosen to be a new Guardian, but she is not so fond of that idea. However when her past comes to haunt her, she will have to pair up with them as well as a young child named Amala to save Amala's mother, Punita, the closest thing Karma has had to family. Not that great at summaries, read and review!:D This is a Bunnymund x Oc story!
1. Karma Is Mean

Okay…so I know I have not updated my other story but plot bunnies came to my house in the middle of the night, kidnapped me and forced themselves into my little brain. :D I just had to write this story. Oh and this is not a Jack x oc story, its Bunnymund x oc….cause I freaking love Bunnymund and I now like extremely tall Australian rabbits with emerald green eyes and grey fur…. I think that, that is illegal in a few countries… lol.. anywho~ on with the story!

She walked around; her head faced to the ground watching her feet take her to where she wanted to go. Different sizes and types of shoes passed her. Most girls had fluffy boots on to keep away the frosty air, and most guys had on a pair of tennis shoes or boots. She wasn't paying any attention to anybody that passed her, she was just looking at her green, and yellow tennis shoes that lead her. But for a second she thought she saw someone without any shoes at all, just bare white feet. Her eyes become wide as she looked around for the shoeless person. She raised her head and she looked around for anybody that would match the shoeless person she saw. She stood there her breath turned into a white fog each time she breathed out. A teenage girl with black hair and to much make up on rudely bumped into her, her friends then follows their leaders' example and bumped into her as well. This brought her out of her trance to slightly glare at the rude girls.

"Watch it" the girl warned.

"Yeah" her followers said in sync.

"Ha, I am sooooooooo scared of a bunch of teenage whores. What are you going to do to me, whine me to death on how beautiful and rich you are and you demand my respect for that? ~ Yeah right." She scoffed.

The girls remained silent, stunned that someone would have stood up to them. Their leader then spoke a few seconds later. "You know for an ugly bitch, you sure do have an attitude on you." she laughed her followers laughed with her.

"Oh, that hurt me _so _much. I might just go home and cry because you called me an ugly bitch." she cried with a hand on her chest putting up a pretend hurt face. "Look listen, I don't want to hear your pathetic whines on how you think you are better than me just because your parents have power. They have power, not you, and you better learn that soon cause once you run out if money you rich pricks aren't king to know what to do and you are going to be selling out your bodies... Oh wait to late for that huh, cameltoe?" she smirked in triumph. A small crowd had gathered around the arguing females, their attention draw to the petty drama. The crowd ohed at her last comment.

She started to walk away going nowhere in particular, but then she felt her hair being pulled and was being pulled by the teenage girl.

"No one talks to _me_ like that!" she started then threw her a little forward. The teenager was about to slap her when suddenly she grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back.

"Well then I guess I am no one" she whispered in her ear. "Because I know that people are fed up with your BS and I am the only one who will confront you for being so shallow and selfish, you need to open your eyes. Nobody likes you, they hate you, people are only friends with you because you can ruin them and they are afraid of that." She whispered more harshly. She didn't care about the teenager; she didn't care for anyone, because plainly no one cared for her. She let the clown faced teen go and warned her. "Respect your elders because one day, no one no one will respect you. After all Karma is a bitch and she will strike again if you don't get your shit together you little brat." she smirked at the last part.

It was true, Karma is a bitch, she should know firsthand, and after all she was the said being.

(A/N)

Why hello there fellow readers!:D I hope that you can pardon my potty mouth…well Karmas xD lol.

Honestly I had a whole different idea for this story, honestly… She was going to be a strong and stubborn Guardian (well I guess she is, but still.) Once I put that Karma was a bitch my mind exploded and my hands typed the last part xD. I am glad I thought of this because no one has done a fic of this yet character yet ^.^

I will explain what Karma looks like in the next chapter and such. And again this is a Bunnymund x Oc because he doesn't get enough love!~ 3 I would really love if you guys gave me chance on this story to, I can tell this isn't going to be my best chapter, but this is only an introduction to my Oc so yeah xP

Please review as I would love it and I love being spoiled xD.


	2. Frost Bite

**When I wrote this chapter I had two reviews right away, I was so happy that I could die. Then I check my email box and I now have 6 reviews in total with 3 favs and 5 followers. Thank you all so much you have just made my week! I will try to update as much as I can **** and if I don't update I want you all to hit me with plot bunnies and with hard sticks so I can update more!**

_**Guest 1- Thank you for saying that **____** create an account or login so I can thank you via email **___

_**Guest 2- Wow I have never had a review like yours and it sent me through the rood=f with so much happiness I wrote another chapter this quick! Thank you I didn't think that people would like the scene with the teenage girls xD I have meet girls like that and it sucks -.- Why she is seen by mosy everybody will reveal itself later on in this chapter and when we will meet Bunnymund shall be the next chapter…I think… And I am honored to be the first Bunnymund fic you have read.**_

_**Lenmaster93-…is your name by chance realated to len from vocaloid? Lol And thank you for think my story is awesome! You are awesome to! *Fist bump* and Bunnymund is my favorite to…there isn't enough bunny love out there **___

_**SuperheroAnimeGeek- Thank you for doing so! I love you~**_

_**The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat- I know I adore him to and I love his voice actor Hugh Jackman, that's the reason I loved him in the beginning. When I saw the previews I was all over Jack but then I figured out who voiced a certain Bunny and I forgot about Jack xD lol still love Jack though xD. Thank you for liking my concept, didn't think that people would and I wanted to be original xD Yes lets see how this turns out for her…cause I don't even know right now xD lol**_

_**Mcbriderulz- Thank you for liking her and thinking that she goes perfectly with Bunnymund, hopefull I don't turn her into a marry sue ;-; and is this soon enough for ya? xD lol**_

_**Thank you all so much for reviewing, you guys really do spoil me **____**. If it weren't for any of you I would have not update as fast as a rabbit or shall I say Pooka (hehe get it? xD)But again thank you all and I hope to be hearing from you guys very soon **___

_**Damn this is a long authors note…. Anyhow~ on with the story!:D**_

The crowd made a way for her to walk through as she left behind the stunned teenage girls. She had a big cocky smirk planted on her tanned face.

Karma was her name and ass biting was her game. The girl she just chewed out was Crystal Lopez and she was a big bully in her school. Crystal constantly picked on people and humiliated them in front of the school body. One time a 'big boned' guy got her a Teddy bear and rose for Valentine's Day and she embarrassed him. She threw the said item to the ground and called him a fat pig that will never ever to get a girl as beautiful as her. She laughed at him and shoved him aside to strut down the school hallway with her hair flowing behind her along with her little group.

Crystal was beautiful, Karma had to admitted, but like she had done so many times before she will take away that beauty and make her into nothing so that way she could see the world dust revolve around her.

Every time she started to see people like Crystal she would warn them and attempt to teach them with humiliation. If they stopped their selfish actions she needed to visit them no more, but with girls like Crystal she will be seeing them soon.

"Hey watch where you are going!"

Very soon.

Karma walked off thinking of many ways to humiliate the raven haired girl at the school attended, unknown to her she caught the eye of a certain barefooted Guardian that mortals were walking right through.

/

Karma strode past people smiling that occasional smile when people met her eyes, adults and children alike. Unlike most others like her she could be seen by all. The reason being because everybody believes in Karma one way or another, because people believe in getting what they deserve, Karma is both good and bad, it all depends on the person's life and decisions. For example, when Franklin D Roosevelt got Polio he didn't let that get in his way of wanting to help the American people and his words and tough work helped him win the role as President three times in a row. Because he showed strength when he had a huge weakness Karma helped him out by helping him win the election by Shape shifting into multiple people asking him and telling him what they want out of the American government. A bad example of Karma is one that presented itself not too long ago with Crystal.

Karma has many forms but she prefers the one she is currently in, the one she woke up as when the Man in the Moon told her who she was and what she was. She had long dark brown hair that imitated the hair from shampoo commercials with its softness and volume. She has tanned skin from roaming the Earth and her boarders for so long that looked like it was kissed by the sun. Her lips were thin and small, a lighter shade than her skin. Her eyes were a platinum gray that shined with mystery and confidence. Her stature resembled her eyes, proud. She was 5'7 and she walked with pride. She didn't have huge curves that all the boys desired but instead had medium chest size and small hips.

All in all she was beautiful, not resembling that word that the teenage girl, ugly was not a word that described her at all.

Karma walked for a few more hours around the town completing tasks she needed to do in different forms so people wouldn't get to suspicious. The sun was just starting to drift off into the horizon as she walked away from the town.

She walked for another hour or two off to a bare forest admiring the falling snow that was drifting around her soundlessly. She noticed lately that the wind had been acting strange and that the snow had been on and off as well. She thought while she trailed off deeper into the forest, pondering why the elements were acting strange. Then it hit her- literally. Snow from a tree branch above her and made her stumble a bit from the sudden impact.

"Damn that's cold!" she hissed. "Next time will you not do that Frost!?" she yelled out at the snow spirit that had glided out of her vision.

No response met her demand, and she only huffed in annoyance.

"You knew I was here?" he asked more to himself than her.

"I have for a while, what with the strange wind and snow." she stated moving her hands to the sky. "I don't think that snow just turns on and off for the hell of it."

"Who are you?" he asked timidly.

"Does it matter?" she asked right back. "Plus I don't have time for idle chit chat, I have work to do." she said while walking away from the pale boy.

"In the middle of the woods?" he asked. "Seems kind of suspicious." he chuckled.

"Yeah I am here to burry a dead man and his family." she said with a poker face, his mouth went wide open and his eyes mimicked the motion. "I am kidding, god people don't know how to take a joke." she sighed. Her feet crunched in the snow and she walked.

"So what work do you need to do?"

"What's it to ya?" she said.

"Why do you always answer my questions with a question of your own?!" he huffed.

"I don't know, why are you following me?" she asked a smile appeared on her face when she saw the ice boys reaction.

He was already frustrated with the girl and he barely knew her, she was a big ol question mark.

"You know, I would expect Guardians to know one of their own." she shivered. "It is cold."

"Well yeah, it's winter, yo- wait what? You are a guardian?" he exclaimed. "I have never seen you before though!"

"There is a reason for that." she stated.

"And why is that?"

"Because I like working alone. Don't like company." she answered.

Jack looked at the girl, she was just like him before he met Santa and the others.

"Why?" he asked as if to see why he once did it.

"Why did you do it?" She asked right back.

Unsure even to why he did, he remained silent.

"I am doing it because I can look after myself, I don't need anyone. I dint have to care for anyone, all I have to worry about is me, myself, and I." she answered. "My life is much simpler that way."

"But if you had someone to care about and if you had people to look after you, life would be so much-" he was cut off.

"Complicated, I don't like my life any more complicated than it already is." she stated.

"Yeah sure it is a little more complicated, but it's worth the trouble to have friends!" he lectured her.

"Whatever you say frostbite." she waved him off walking away from him.

"Don't call me that." he growled.

"Or what? You'll nip my nose." she teased.

This girl was trouble, why did Jack ever start talking to her?! Whatever compelled him to follow her, it better comeback before he just turned and flew away from her. She acted just like Bunnymund, but the Kangaroo was still better than her! And that's saying something!

"No.." he whined.

"Then what then frost bite?" she mocked.

"I'll do this!" he said while throwing a snowball at her face.

The snow slid off her caramel colored face and onto the ground with a slight thud. Jack was laughing and rolling around in the air, laughing at her pissed off looking face.

"Really mature." she said.

"Come on, why are you so grumpy." he complained.

"Because I am tired and cold, thanks to a certain somebody with white hair." she snapped.

"Don't forget amazingly good looking" he winked at her. And then it happened. She smiled.

"You are all right kid, don't take anything for granted alright or I will have to come and bite you on the ass." she said while looking at the moon.

"Oh really and why is that?" he laughed.

"Because Karma is mean like that." she said as she started to shift into a large snow owl.

"What do you mean?" she flew away not answering his question, leaving him to ponder her words.

A few seconds later he figured out her code and smiled. "So I just met the legendary Karma." he chuckled. "I have to tell North about this!" he said while silently calling the wind and asking it to take him to the north pole to meet up with his jolly friend.

**A/N**

Alrighty I should bring out Bunnymund and the rest of our crew in the next chapter~ and please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter :) did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Just leave a review and tell me what ya thought and go ahead and feel free to throw ideas or scenes you would like to read in my story :)  


_**Also to my fellow artist out there, if you could draw me a pic of Karma (there is already a pic for the story on how she looks like and I also describes what she looks like as well) I would love it! Since this fic is for the people I would love the pic to be from the people**____**. Whoever sends me one I like the best (or I may just put them together side by side or collage…whatever it is called XD) I will write you a one shot…screw that whoever sends me a drawing of her I will try to write a one shot for you **___


	3. Distracting Lights

**SuperheroAnimeGeek- Thank you very much! And some of the crew will be making an appearance in this chapter!:) Thank you and yes there will probably be more of the connection going on with her and Jack (not a love thing, more of a brother and sister type thing)**

**The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat- Haha did you like that I updated so fat ;). And yeah I know what you mean, I like other stories that have a common thing with each other, but I didn't want to be like that, I would have felt like I was copying them ;-;. Yeah who wouldn't crumble under his Jackness? xD And I would love if you would draw Karma for me!^-^ I am going to describe more about her in the next chapter so that should help some if you are going to draw her. Thank you very kindly :D**

**Hiniko- Thank you for falling in love with this sotry! **** and there really isn't enough love for Bunnymund, I like Jack and all…but its BUNNYMUND! Thank you for thinking that I am funny xD and I will do my best for my readers like you!**

**ThoughtlessRage- I am a proud spreader of the Bunnymund desease lol. And yeah Karma is one of the oldies. I researched Karma and found that the belief was started in India a LONG time ago, but I think people believed in her before, but just never gave her a name so yeah… And thank god for nothing incorrect! :D **

**Whispers-of-Eternal-Moon-Mist- Thank you for being glad, and I to fell for Bunnymund after a commercial xD and thank you for reading this story **** it really made me happy to see that you were right about liking Bununymund.**

**Lenmaster93- Me too, I do believe in Karma in all things bad and good. Work hard and get rewarded, cheat and be cheated. And yes people do need to get nipped on their butts…I wish Karma would visit down here where I live…some of these spoiled rotten kids need it! Also this is a story where are so similar that they dispise each other at first. I don't know why but I just love stories like that!:D **

**Proud2beMexican- lol I love your name xD And I will update right…NOW! Hope this was soon enough for you my dear! :D**

**Well on to the story! :D**

Jack stood there for a few minutes smiling to himself had that just happened? He didn't even know that Karma was a spirit! He really had a story to tell, had the others met her before? She seemed cold and heartless on the outside, but he could tell that she had some fun in her somewhere and he _was _going to find a way to get that side of her out. He stood there a bit longer admiring the bare trees that had gathered frosted flakes on their thin limbs. It was a small paradise with the icy wind brushing past his pale cheek. It sent warmth through him instead of a chill, probably due to the fact he was Jack Frost, he was winter. The snow had stopped a while ago clear skies above him. The moon was starting to wan from its full shape and let of a peaceful glow on to the Earth. The stars were shunning brightly in the sky twinkling every now and again and forming constellations in the sky. The ground was covered with a few inches of the white snow and ice sickles shinned from the light the moon provided. Jack stared into the sky with a genuine smile plastered on his face. He raised his staff upward into the sky and let the wind carry him to the place that he has come to known as a second home. While passing the large snow owl he has come to known as Karma. He offered a charming smile and a quick wink before speeding away to North's home.

Karma saw Jack fly away from her, taking a chilly breeze with him. A chill went down my spine and she fluffed out her feathers out to try to gain warmth. She flew silently in the air for a while figuring out where she should head.

Her feathers made no sound as she flew swiftly around trees trying to look anything that rustled around in the bare forest. She hadn't eaten since yesterday, to preoccupied with her assignments. She increased her speed and rounded a few trees. Finally she saw something start to rustle about in a patch of snow on a large tree limb.

The little creature shuffled the snow off its white back. It was a plump mouse, and it was dinner.

She shifted her body so her talons were in front of her and her wings were pulled back behind her in a very graceful manner. She was a silent hunter, a deadly striker, she was swift, but this time the things that made her a deadly hunter did not come to her for she made one small noise from her wings grazing a nearby branch.

The mouse turned its head in fear and quickly scurried along down the dark and cold tree bark trying to escape from being eaten that night. A pursuit rang lose for a while until she lost her prey. She shrieked in her owl tongue, she instantly regretted it for she scared off more prey.

She cooed sadly her stomach growling slightly. "Shut up you." she said.

She did a quick search around the small area she was in hoping to find a sustainable substance for her hungry tummy. After the search she found it pointless and complained to the moon. "Feed me~~"

She received no answer just like many times before. Manny was silent as ever. She sighed and glided around before twirling in the air with amazing grace. The moon beamed of her soft white feathers as she spun faster and faster. She then stopped and brought open her wings with power that could be felt from around her. She then swiftly flew up into the clear dark star filled sky and closed her eyes while doing so. She felt the cool winter air brush across her beaked face and stopped when she reached a high enough altitude. She opened her eyes and kept her wings closed firmly against her owl form. She felt herself loose altitude quickly and a few hundred feet before she hit the ground she attacked the air with her sharp and long talon creating a slight rippled in the space she attacked. Before she hit the ground she opened her wings swiftly and grazed the top part of the snowy ground she could have collided with if things went wrong.

She flew up slowly to the rippled space and flew through it to where she was originally first named. India. When she exited the ripple the portal immediately closed behind her and she was hit with a chilly air, but not as chilly as the one in Minnesota. Maybe it was because she felt more at home here than in the young county of America? Whatever it was she felt slightly more at ease as she flew over the colorful country of India. It was daylight here and she could smell the spices and foods that were being sold on the streets at the local food market. Many people had crowded around each stand waiting in line to purchase what they needed.

She heightens her altitude so that way people won't find it strange to find a snow owl prowling in India during the day. She blends with the clouds she flew around and made her way to her home. She dived to the ground and flapped out her wings to land on a tree that was near her home. She then transformed back into her original form.

She then slid down the tree quickly and landed on the ground with a thump. She looked up to the slightly cloudy blue sky. The sun was starting to rise above the clouds that were covering its radiation of warmth. They moon was still in the sky, watching over the planet she inhabited.

She stared at him, going into a trance. She broke out of the trance when she saw something she hadn't seen in 100 years, the northern lights. She was so distracted by the rainbow aurora that she didn't hear something coming from behind her and stuffing her into a sac by who knows who and being taking to who knows where. She tried to struggle but her powers were useless against the sac. Unknown to her the beings that had captured her were yetis, and their destination with her was to the North Pole.

-

"North!" Jack called out looking for his jolly friend. Jack called his name out a few more times before he heard a rumble of laughter emitting from the being he was looking for.

"Yes, Jack?" he Chuckled. He then turned to a yeti that was painting a bike beautiful hues of green. "Why are you painting these tricycles green!? I want half pink and half blue! Hurry up and stop slacking off, Christmas is only month away!" he commanded the yeti. The yeti screamed out in annoyance from being told this and smashed the nearest green paint bucket. Unfortunately the can was still full and the green paint exploded on him and two nearby elves. The elves threw their hands up in excitement while the yeti only grumbled more.

"So Jack, why the visit my friend?" North chuckled.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about Kar-"

Right when Jack was about to finish his sentence The Man in the Moon called out to him, then North. A crystal shone brightly and revealed a face that no one would have guessed to be a Guardian- Karma.

"I will get the Guardians together for this occasion." North said to Manny.

He walked towards a handle, pulled it out, and pushed it in, forcing an unnatural aurora to be beamed around the world. He watched the lights fly out and call his fellow comrades together once more.

He ordered to Yetis to retrieve the soon to be appointed Guardian Karma, thing is, will she agree to join them? The yetis left through a portal with a large sac in hand.

Jack didn't know how to react to the current situation. But he was even more worried about how Karma would react to the idea.

-  
(A/N)

Thank you all for reading this and reviewing! I love you all so very much and I enjoy writing this story because of ya'll. Updating thi story does not seem like a chore like my other stories xD lol I guess I just have to get into them again. xD

That's my new chapter folks! Hope to get awesome reviews yet again! And why I didn't have all the Guardians together when Manny announced the new appointed Guardian, I shall reveal in the next chapter. And sorry about lying to you about Bunnymund being in this chapter! ;-; I promise he will be in the next one, and I promise that the next chapter will have a lot of humor in it!:D Thank you all for the support! I am so proud of myself to already have 8 favs, 15 followers, and 13 reviews! I couldn't have done it without you guys!

Again with the art contest, who ever submits me a pic for Karma I will write a one shot pair with wh ever you like ^-^ Bunnyfrost or Bunnymund x OC, if you have any other types of one shots you would like to read just send me your suggestion and I will see what I can do with it ^-^


	4. A Dangerous Meeting

**Jackie Hodkinson- Thank you very much! ^-^ and I am xD**

**0Book0Worm0- Thank you for loving it! I love you! :D and may pookas be in your dreams as well **

**ThoughtlessRage- Yeah I think this one should be longer ^-^. Your question will be answered in this story and thank you for asking it cause it inspired some background story for me!:D lol and don't worry my friend is a grammar nazi xD I should be doing better with my grammar as well, I got a beta so yeah! :D**

**Whitwhit1893- thank you I pictured Karma as a sarcastic person so its good to hear that ^-^ and I just got a beta so I should be doing better :D**

**BlooodWoolf- thank you so much! :D I love you! And just tell me when you post it and I will read it!:D**

**The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat- I love it when I get reviewers like you! Its awesome people like you that make me update fast ;) And as I mentioned before she didn't want people to see her shapshift, very alerting I think ( I am putting my answer up just incase people read the reviews and wonder the same question and stuff ..even though that's highly unlikely…I just like giving you attention xD) lol I love you! :D 3**

**TykiWife- OMG you are reviewing this story~ lol I love your Tyki story xD and yeah Karma is just awesome like that xD**

**Lightfan117- I love you so far! Lol and you see that pic up there for the story pic…yeah that yours ;0 thank you! I will write your one shot soon probably over the weekend, must ass to things to do list xD**

**NineTimesNamed- Your shawesome my fabulous Beta! ;D**

**Mchap1154- haha yeah your right, but things will be a little more comedic in these next two chapters on how the whole meeting everybody goes down xD and her reaction to her being a Guardian will be priceless, I think so at least xD**

**ilovedracoDH- You are cool ;D lol and here is more :D**

**TykiWife- lol I love him to xD and yes this is a love story between Karma and Bunnymund, but I will probably hold a contest for an OC for Jack to be paired up with, if not that then I will probably put him and tooth together~**

**SuperheroAnimeGeek- haha the rest of the crew comes out in this chapter~ And I am glad you loved it cause I love you! ;D lol**

**CrystalizedWinds- Thank you for finding this interesting :D you are awesome xD and yeah I think I write short chapters cause I update every one or two days xD but if I am gone for a periodically long time ( a week or more) I will probably update a long chapter but I hope that this chapter is longer ^0^**

**Caboosd- You are awesome!:D and you are right, he does ;3**

**Jackie Hodkinson- you are great you know that! And thank you very much! :D**

**Shadowsteak- I fucking love your name lol… and I love you! And trust me I will continue even if it kills me!**

**Proud2beMexican- you are welcome kind young lady! :D and thank you very much! **

**Mcbriderulz- You are awesome! Lol and you are right xD its one of those fatal attraction relationships xD**

**Foerstclaw27- Thank you! And you are awesome! And no need to rely on Bunnymund anymore (cause you knw he is the Guardian of hope and such?! Haha I am punny xD) cause here is an update! :D**

**On to the story!**

**A Dangerous Meeting**

Karma struggled in the sack that she had been stuffed into. Although her magic didn't work in the bag, it didn't mean she'd stop fighting. She started to panic, feeling dread run down her spine. She was hungry, she was confused, and she was frustrated... Not a good combination for the female Guardian!

She felt her stomach lurch forward as her kidnappers stepped through a portal. She felt sick, and her stomach curled from the sudden transport, as she wasn't ready for it. After a few seconds of the uneasy movement, her kidnappers strode out of the portal. Karma groaned and was dropped to the ground, the top of the bag opening slightly.

Karma heard muffled arguing from outside of the bag she was stored in. She let another groan escape from her mouth because of her grumbling stomach. The arguing stopped and there was silence coming from outside. The bickering started again a few moments later. She decided to use this to her advantage; she began to make her way out of the bag slowly. Her grey eyes met colorful lights and a slight chill in the air. The air smelled deliciously of eggnog, and bakery sweets. The smell made her mouth water and her stomach growl again.

North was arguing with a yeti over how he didn't have to drop the bag so roughly. During this pointless argument, Sandman and Tooth had arrived at North's workshop.

Tooth was talking with her fairies about preparations for tomorrow night for the children's teeth. Sandman paid little attention to the argument that was happening in front of him. He saw movement coming from a bag in the corner of his eye. He then saw grey eyes peer out of the bag and soon a head pop out of the bag.

The little man tried to gain the attention of his comrades by waving his arms around rapidly, but they were too caught up in the what they were already dealing with. He huffed in frustration. He was about to throw a sandball at a nearby yeti to get their attention but another movement tore him away from his target.

Jack had also noticed the movement coming from within the bag, unfortunately for the poor snow spirit

A scrawny figure made its way towards her, and Karma began to panic and didn't even notice the pale feet of the boy she meet not even a day ago. When her fight or flight instinct was kicking, she chose fight. She quickly exited the open bag and transformed mid leap into a tigress as she pounced on the snow boy. Hunger and paranoia clouded her vision as she roared at him with fierceness and glared down at him with her grey eyes.

Shock and fear ran through Jack's eyes when she pinned him down roughly. He furiously looked around trying to find his staff to throw off the large tiger that had trapped him. His staff was out of his reach along with his miniscule hope that he could escape the dangerous creature. '_How did a tiger get in the bag_' was all he could think, 't_hey were sent to 'retrieve' __**Karma**_'...

_Karma!_

The ice blue eyes met the eyes of, not the

brown most tigers had, but silver.

The other Guardians did not move from their positions, afraid that if they made any sudden movements, it would provoke the large tiger to attack them, or worse, attack the poor boy beneath its large paws.

Silence was heard throughout the normally loud workshop and the low growl from the tiger was the only thing heard. Everyone watched with worried eyes as they saw their dear friend trapped while there was nothing they could do at the moment.

Jack was going to about to say the tiger's name when a sudden hole appeared behind him and the tigress a few feet away. Then Bunnymund landed on the ground with a light thud.

"What do ya' need this time, North?" was all that was said before a paranoid tigress moved her head rapidly- her body was even more quick to pounce onto her new target.

Karma was surprised on what she trapped within her paws, a large talking_ Bunny!_ She expected this tanned, brown haired, toned, Australian... Well human.. Not a huge Bunny. She was even more surprised that he did not squirm beneath her as the previous one she'd trapped. He was a _bunny_ after all; he was suppose to have fear with his eyes, not anger, strength, and determination.

"What the bloody hell is this!?" he yelled angrily.

"Well I would have thought that you would know a predator,_ bunny_." Karma Chuckled.

"Karma!" Jack tried to call out to her, but it was too late, for the two beings were in an intense staring battle.

-/

The Guardian of Hope never let his eyes wander away from his attackers, he was not weak, he was not her _prey_. His proud green eyes peered into the tigress' deadly silver ones. It struck him as odd that a tiger would have silver eyes; their eyes were usually brown and, very rarely, blue when they were albino. But then again tigers don't talk, so she must be a Guardian.

She was a large mammal easily surpassing him in length, around 11-12 ft from head to tail maybe even longer; she seemed to reach the height of 4 foot 5. She was heavy but he could tell that she was not putting all her weight down on him, thought she still had him pinned down firmly- he could barely move.

A deep growl emitted from Karma's chest, not liking how the bunny would not submit to her. He surpassed 6ft, but he didn't tower over 7. His fur was a light blue; in some parts of his tone body were dark blue markings. His chest was a cloudy white and was fluffy. His ears were long and the tips were white the inside a light shade of pink. To say he was soft was a _huge _understatement, she wanted to fluff him up like a pillow and lay down on him! But she couldn't do that... It was weird.. Plus she was having a stare down with the large bunny.

"Karma." The pooka had said, tasting the name on his tongue. Her growling had quieted some, but the fierce grumble was still heard by only Bunnymund. "Never knew you were a tiger, always assumed you were human." he chuckled.

Her growling had stopped when he stated his theory. She gave one last long stare and let out a big huff of air through her nose. The air brushed Bunnymunds fur creating a slight breeze. He could tell she was clearly frustrated in some way when he saw her close those silver orbs for a few seconds. She reopened them and stared hard at his green eyes, looking for something. He guessed she either found it or gave up for the search, because a few seconds later she released him from her hold and backed off of him.

Karma sat down and curled her thin tail around the bottom of her legs, she raised her arm and then she licked her paw once.

Twice.

Three.

And one more time before using it to brush back fur that was on top of her head. She gave a hearty sigh and glanced at Bunnymund who was gazing strangely at her. She stared back at him for a long while, and he at her, before they heard someone, 'someone' being North, cough to get their attention.

"I agree with Bunnymund, I always assumed that your shape would be more on ze human side instead of ze animalistic." North stated with a chuckle.

Karma tore her gaze from the bunny named Bunnymund to stare at the rooms' occupants. She let out a chuckle of her own.

"It's because I am neither." she said simply. "Karma has many forms, either it be human, animal, or just something random. Karma strikes any way it needs to."

"You sound like you are talking about someone other than yourself." Jack said.

"It's probably cause yer yetis got something' else, this is just probably some enchanted animal, Clause." Bunnymund said.

"What?! Impossible!" North retorted.

"No he kidnapped the right girl if he is looking for 'Karma', it's just that I had a different name before the humans named me." Karma said while standing on all fours once more and shaking herself. Bunnymund smiled to himself, North used the sack again, and boy was he in for it, after all, this is _Karma_.

"Really?" Jack asked. Karma nodded her head. "What was it?" he asked curiously.

"Honestly... I forgot. I forgot a lot of things when I fell into darkness during the Dark Ages." she sighed while looking up to the moon. "That's when The Man in the Moon came to save my sorry ass." she chuckled. "I don't even remember anything before the Dark Ages. Hell even when I was human." she kept her gaze on the moon, silently thanking the powerful being once more.

"Well what does your true form look like?" North asked.

"Well the one I am most fond of is the one Manny saved me in." she said while walking around, her muscles were seen moving beneath her fur with each graceful stride she took. The moon glistened across her sleek coat as she paced around a bit.

"What does it look like?" came Tooth's question, she wanted to inspect the females teeth to see if they were up to par, but she didn't want to do it in her current form! She could easily bite her hand off, plus she seemed unfriendly and a bit distant.

The tigress looked at her, silver meeting pink eyes. Tooth couldn't look away; she was thrown into a trance. The tigress strode over to her and Bunnymund tensed up a bit and so did Clause, Sandy prepared a sandball in case things took a wrong turn, and Jack. Well Jack didn't know _what_ to do, he knew that Karma wouldn't hurt her, but that didn't stop him from tensing up like everyone else did, it was a contagious feeling, the feeling of the unknown, the fear of the unpredictable.

Karma stopped a few feet away from Tooth and offered two smiling eyes and a smirking muzzle. "You really want to know?" she warned. Tooth hesitantly nodded her head. "Don't say I didn't warn ya"

She walked across the room and towards the middle of the workshop. She jumped a little to have her front paws cling to the wooden bars that covered her view of the bottom of the enchanting workshop. She peered over the ledge and down to the ground. They were at the very top of the workshop of course, but she misjudged the drop of how high it exactly was. She guessed that they were about 50 stories up. She honestly didn't care how high she was, all she cared about was showing off her abilities.

In one swift motion she had her whole self onto the wooden ledge and walked gracefully across it.

"Karma..." Jack said timidly. He was scared that she was going to fall, forgetting completely that she could shapeshift into anything that can fly to keep her from falling to her doom. Everyone else seemed to forget that actually, even though she'd already told them she could shapeshift into anything.

"What is it Jack?" she said teasingly. "Afraid I'm gonna to fa-" it was by the end of the sentence that her large tiger form slipped from snow on the ledge.

"Karma!" they all screamed.

All of them, even Bunnymund, ran to the ledge to peer down hoping that somehow she made it.

Laughter was heard from below the as they saw a tanned girl hanging from lights that decorated the middle of the great hall.

"Aww, you guys care about me!" A lighter voice giggled.

Most of them sighed in relief, except one, Bunnymund only offered her a glare.

"Aww why so angry Bunny~~" she teased while swinging from the thin lights.

Bunnymund was about to get after before Jack interfered.

"Karma, why don't you just come up here before you fall." Jack sighed.

"Gasp! The Guardian of Funis telling me not to have any?" she tisked. Jack just sighed again and so did the rest. Then a quick laugh came from the Pooka that stood near Jack.

"Oh ma gawd! I got the Easter Kangaroo to laugh! Le freaking gasp!~" exaggerated the swinging girl.

Again another glare was thrown at her, and it was Jack's turn to laugh. "See! I told you, you look like a Kangaroo!"

"I'm a bunny" growled Bunnymund.

"Could have fooled me" Jack shrugged,

"Yeah, that accent isn't helping your cause to prove otherwise either." she laughed.

"Get ya butt up 'ere so I can kick it!" called out the angry bunny. The guardian from below only stuck her tongue out at him.

"Pleh!" she said. "I will come up when I wa-" she didn't have time to finish her sentence before the light cable snapped and she began the dangerous fall.

(a/n)

I would like to thank my wonderful beta NinetimesNamed! She helped edit this story and did an awesome job! If you haven't read her bunnymund x oc story you simply must go check it out! It was amazing! On a scale of one to ten on how awesome her story is its…OVER 9000! Lol a little dragon ball z pun, but still it is that awesome! Check it out the story is called – "To Rouse A Lion"

Love you girl and thank you! Oh and please read and review if you can ^-^ love all you guys to! :D Also I am still doing that whole Karma drawing thing, anybody can send a design really ^-^ I love seeing your work and two people have sent pics


	5. It BURNS!

_**Proud2beMexican- Yes more updates!:D I should be updating very frequently so yay! :DAnd you are awesome to for reviewing :D**_

_**Jackie Hodkinson- Thank you for loving it! I love you! :D you are awesome to!:D**_

_**The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat- I don't think I would be able to resist Bunnys fluffyness either…I would probably be like CHARGE! Then tackle him into submission and cuddle with im xD Thank you for liking the intro!:D And yeah I don't think he appreciated it either xD. Yeah sorry Jack was a little ooc…hopefully he wont be as much in this one…but then I think he might be just alittle xD. Trust me Karma loves the accent, she is just too stubborn to admit it right now xD Thank you for loving it as always! You are the best reviewer eva!:D**_

_**Mchap1154- Yeah it isn't good xD and things are going to get realy intense, my beta gave me suggestions on who to use for the bad guy…all I can say is DAMN!**_

_**Dfghj- lol you need to get an accont or sign in so I can be all like THANK YOU! Lol but then again that why I do the little thank you in the beginning for guests like you :D**_

_**ThoughtlessRage- I am glad I have one to! She helped me decide on who I want to use for a bad guy! And I am sure you would have fit my qualifications to be my beta!:D I might add another one in case something happens where she cant edit my chapters or is going to be on vacation, if that does will you do me the honor of being my beta!:D sorry if it sounds like I am making you the rebound, I am trying to make this sound good not bad xD And her true name will eventually be found, but that is another adventure for the team I will putting that part of the story later one in the story though xP :3 And I love it when character have sass its all….zazzy lol big bang theory xD**_

_**TykiWife- haha thank you for loving Karma! I love limos! :D And I love character that have sass they are fun to write and even more fun to break down :D lol jk… and yeah I will tell you if the contest happens :D and yay! You love my story!:D**_

_**BlooodWoolf- lol I hate cliffys to! But they are so much damn fun to write xD lol thank you for loving it!:D**_

_**England101- OMG you did! I swear I love her story so much~ she is my beta and I freaking love it - And I am so glad you love her! Hopefully I won't mess her up and turn her into a mary sue ;-; And I love shapeshifters! I just had to put one in my story~**_

_**Lenmaster93- Haha I know she cool right! I love them to! I love how they are storng and hard headed and really stubborn xD Yes it is more than okay for you to draw Karma for me! I would be honored really!:D And finals…ahh got to love them eh? The freshmen and sophomores are taking them at my school right now..EOC they call them…poor fishys and s'mores xD And thank you for review and reading this story. I am so happy to see that this story made you get out of the dumps for a little while I hope that this one will to another chapter will be up either tomorrow or the next day also I described karma a lot better in this chapter so yay! :D**_

_**ALSO DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN THIS MOVIE OR BOOK SERIES IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A LOVE INTEREST FOR BUNNYMUND OR JACK AND BUNNY WOULD END UP TOGETHER…then it would be like fifty shades of grey…lol jk xD**_

"KARMA!" Jack yelled. Everyone else watched with shocked faces as the girl fell. Jack quickly grabbed his staff and commanded the wind to follow her. She was about 6-10 floors ahead of him so he dove faster. Every floor he passed, icy wind blew and froze a few elves, while the yetis covered their faces from the burst of cold. She let out screams of fear and all Jack could see was the fake terror on her face, if he had seen her eyes, he would have seen the mischievous glint in the silver orbs.

Karma felt the wind rush past her as she fell, she passed each colorful floor with much speed. Her name was being yelled out from above her multiple times and she was trying very hard not to smile. Jack was nearing her, but he wasn't fast enough to catch her from their distance; she'd purposely made herself fall faster so he could not catch her. She neared the bottom and she saw Jack's eyes become wide with fear.

"_NO_! Karma!" cried Jack.

"Jack!" she said faking out a worried cry. She then cover he worried face with a smirk and laughing eyes.

"What?" Jack said with confused eyes.

"Jackie, you really should have more faith in me!" she chuckled before turning her head down to the ground and spinning rapidly to transform into a large golden eagle. The tip of her stomach lightly grazed the ground as she spreaded her wings. Her wingspan was very large, reaching the length of 8 ft. She flew sharply dodging each obstacle, shooting wind past each being she dodged. Jack hovered in the air, his mouth agape at her antics. She wasn't in any danger! She'd s_creamed for help!_ He was _sure _she would get hurt in some way, he had been _afraid_!

"Wohoho!" cried Karma in a energetic voice while making a huge flip in the air. She looked up at Jack a smile on her beak. "Why so pale, Frosty?" she laughed at her pun. He said nothing and just kept his eyes fixed to her new form. Karma flew up past Jack and offered a small wink. Then, she hastily flew up to the other Guardians, their eyes and mouths as agape as Jack's had been. She stopped, flapping her wings to hover in front of them. Her huge wings made small gusts of air and after a few seconds of doing so the Guardians finally got the message that she meant to land. All of them shuffled out of her way, save Bunnymund; he simply crossed his pale blue arms and glared slightly at her.

"Was that necessary?" He growled. Jack soon made his up and landed next to him as he finished speaking.

"For once I can _agree_ with the Easter Kangaroo!" Jack yelled, waving his arms dramatically, his left hand holding his staff. Karma ignored them and flew upward towards the moon, once she reached a height she was good with; she flattened her wings against herself and dove to ledge where she planned on landing. As she neared the edge, she spun around and transformed yet again- almost missing her target in the process. At the last second, she grabbed onto the ledge and pulled herself up. She hopped off the the railings and landed with a soft thud on the floor.

"Haha, yes it _was_ necessary, _Cottontail_." she chuckled. Bunnymund glared at his new nickname, but arched an eyebrow; curious as to why she'd think something like that would be necessary. "It was because Jackie here needed to learn a lesson."

"What?" the Guardians said in unison. "What lesson was I taught by you making me think you were _about to die_!?" Jack shouted, annoyed and confused. "Was the lesson in how to have a heart attack, because I definitely learned _that!"_

"And_ how _did I almost die Jack Frost?" Karma immediately shot back.

"From being _stupid_..." Bunnymund grumbled.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha, you are _SO f_unny" Karma snorted, rolling her eyes at the Pooka "Plus last time I checked, _your_ name is not 'JACK FROST'. So, _**Jack**_, what is your answer?" The spirit asked, turning to Jack.

"I think Bunny's answer is the one I choose."

"Fuck you." she snapped, surprising the Guardians. "It was a lesson on having _too much_ fun Jack. I know you, Jack Frost and your adventures full of fun and you're getting people in danger because of it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Blizzard of '68." Bunnymund mumbled under his breath.

"What?! Not _even!_" Jack protested.

"No, Bunnymund is right. I usually don't get other Guardians back for things like that because I trust that they learned their own lesson." Karma interjected. "As a great man once said; 'With great power, comes great responsibility.'" She huffed. "Plus I _hated_ that year because of you- I _hate_ the cold!" The spirit shivered. It was silent for a while until it was broken by, surprisingly, Bunnymunds laughter.

"That's great! _Finally_! A little too late if you ask me though" Bunnymund chuckled. Spurred on by Bunny's laughter, Karma continued.

"North is next... Freaking shoving me in a bag! Who does that!?" Karma groused, waving her arms. "I will see what I can get on the rest of you" She grinned- her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Especially_ you _Cottontail" She winked at the tall Pooka, who stiffened at her word choice and gave her an angry stare.

They all chuckled save for the spirit of Easter; Bunnymund glared at the girl in front of him. She was about a head shorter than he, and she had a thin figure. Her skin was a dark shade but it only made her silver eyes pop out more. Her face was heart shaped and she had a button nose. She had thin lips a shade lighter than her mocha skin color. Her eyelashes were long and thick and her eyebrows were a darker shade of brown than her hair. She had a gold band across her forehead with an emerald hanging from it. There were markings like these "; ;" beneath her grey eyes. The circle was a light sky blue and the curved lines were a warm golden color. She had thick slightly frizzy curly hair that was a dark shade of brown. She had on a long sleeved red dress that made a nice contest against her skin. There was a dark green sash that decorated her midsection and made a large bow in the back. She was... beautiful... For a _human_.

"So this is your natural form?" asked North. "Somewhat, my clothes are different, but I made them to where I could be warm from the cold." Karma said.

"Let me check those teeth of yours!" Tooth squealed she flitted over to Karma and forced her mouth open to glance in her mouth. "Wow! They are beautiful! So white~ like clouds during spring!~" Karma complained at Tooth, but all that came out was gurgles and moaning noises. Karma then decided to sloppily lick the fingers pressed against her teeth. Tooth became silent for a moment before removing her fingers hastily, a long strand of saliva following her finger out. The reactions she got were _**priceless**_! Bunnymund had this disgusted look in his face as well as Jacks; Sandman just stared at the scene with a deadpan expression and North, he was laughing his ass off.

"Oh I _like_ her!" he boomed. Tooth shook her finger in disgust while Karma wiped her mouth from any spit that covered her face.

"Karma strikes again!" she cackled. "And St. Nick, I will be speaking to you _soon_ buddy-boy!"

"What do you mean child?" he asked curiously.

"First of all, I am a few centuries older than you" she said. "Second, Karma shows no mercy!" And third. You _stuffed me in a bag_." As soon as North was about to respond Karma grabbed a nearby bag and began chasing the jolly Guardian around. She finally captured him and dragged his large form across the floor. Once she brought him back to where the other Guardians were out she dropped the part of the bag she was holding onto and let out a big huff. Muffled shouts could be heard from the bag as they stared at the girl with bewildered expressions. After a few seconds of catching her breath she opened the bag and let North out. "So how do you like being stuffed in a bag?" Karma asked a hand on her hips.

"It was..." North began, petting his long beard. "Exciting! I like this Karma more and more! She is thrilling, no?!" He boomed to the other Guardians. Now it was Karma's turn to have a deadpanned face. Soon an awkward silence fell upon the group and Karma was the first to ask about the white elephant in the room.

"So, why did you bring me here?" she said with a serious tone. North was opening his mouth to answer the question when a quiet growling noise made the man stop.

"What vas that?" he asked.

"What was what?" She tried to look innocent while rocking back and forth on her red furry boots. The growling noise started again but louder this time. Karma blushed and looked away.

"That noise!" North said while raising a thick brow at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she lied. Again, the growling made its presence known, but this time Karma's blush was darker and her stomach was now being held embarrassingly by her arms. North raised his other brow as if asking the question again. "Oh _**that**_ noise." she laughed nervously. "I haven't eaten for a while; last night's hunt didn't go as well as I thought it would." she sighed. "But don't let that distract you, continue. I can eat when I get home after you are done telling me whatever you need to tell me. So you _better_ hurry up." she said bitterly, her mood changing completely.

"Nonsense my child!" North said. "You can eat before I tell you."

"No thanks. I would rather get this over and done with. I need to go back and do my work." she said, going back to the Karma she usually to be.

"Wow you sound exactly like Bunny!" North said. Karma growled at the comment, she was not in the mood anymore. Her hunger was now taking over her, and she is going to get very, very mean if she did not get out of there and get some food for her awaiting appetite. North seemed to ignore the growl that escaped her lips and patted her on the back. Her lips formed a snarl.

"Please do _not _compare me to anybody else. Plus_ I _don't have to work one day out of the yea

r! I need to do my job."

"Have your helper do it for you for now." North said. She glared at him a little. Could he not see she wanted to leave? What was the point in having her here? What was the importance?!

"Listen my child..."

"I am freaking older than you!" she said.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't you use that tone in me. Do you want to be in the naughty list again?" he threatened.

"Oooh~ the naughty list~" she said sarcastically.

"You are hungry so I will take that reason for you being so rude." North rumbled.

"Let me go so I won't be as hungry then." she complained.

"Here! Have a cookie." The large man said, swiping a plate full of chocolate chip cookies from a random yeti.

"No thanks, I prefer _real food_. Plus I am not really fond of chocolate chip." she said pushing the plate away.

"Then what flavor do you vant?" North pushed.

"I like peanut-butter... Or sugar.. Or macadamia nut... Or.. Wait I didn't I just say that I wanted real food?" she listed while drooling over her flavors- but she quickly snapped out of it. The giant red man shrugged and nodded. He turned to one of his yetis.

"Don't bring forth her desired flavors!" North commanded. "Don't bring the Eggnog as well!" Santa boomed. When he said 'eggnog' Karma's eyes glimmered and her ears perked.

"Did you say... Eggnog?" she tried hard to sound completely uninterested.

"Yes. Why child?"

"Older than you~ but... You can go ahead and bring me that stuff now... "the last part she said in a low whisper while tapping her index fingers together. North let out a knowing chuckle.

"Nevermind! Bring them!" he said. Grumbles could be heard from the yetis that brought the food. Two minutes later, Karma stood there with a plate full of peanut-butter cookies, happily munching on them. The one she was currently enjoying was her 4th cookie from that plate, and behind her sat 3 empty plates of other selections she had devoured. She finished the fourth cookie and movie to the fifth one, then the fifth one to the sixth. She sat the plate down and grabbed her large glass of the thick and sweet drink she loved.

The Guardians stared at her with amused eyes. The girl just ate 4 plates of cookies. She WAS hungry. She cleared her throat to gain their attention a calm and curious look plastered in her face.

"So random question." Jack started.

"Yes?" she said chewing on the cookie.

"I noticed that you usually speed up when you transform, why so?" he asked.

"Oh that's because transforming hurts less if I speed up, I get high on the adrenaline." she said

"It hurts?" North asked. Sandman had a sandform of her human self transforming into multiple creatures with band-aids on them.

"Sure does." she said smacking her mouth. "My while body reconstructs itself to fit the animal I want to transform into. A lot of bones cracking and such, dont think that you guys would want to hear that." she chuckled.

"Why transform?" Jack questioned het.

"It reminds me I am alive sometimes. That all of this is just not a dream, that this is real." she said taking another bite. "Plus I love it, being a new animal and such. It is such a rush to be able to feel their power coursing through my veins. Quite exciting." she smiled. "I dont mind the pain as much anymore, I got use to it really, as well as my transforming process, and old habits die hard ya know." She chewed a little on her bite and looked at all of them in the eye. "So why did you really bring me here? I know it's probably not to ask me random questions." she asked after taking a sip of the eggnog.

"Well the Man in the Moon asked us to summon you here." Jack said.

"Really? Why didn't Manny just tell me what he needed, I didn't need to miss out on work for this." she said.

"Manny is a mysterious being to all of us child." he said using the nickname he decided to keep for her.

"Older than you." she sighed. "And yeah you are right." she agreed then took the last bite of her cookie. "What did he tell you guys?" she asked in mid chew.

"That you are summoned to be the new Guardian." North said simply with a smile on his face.

She was drinking her eggnog when he announced the news to her. Unlike most people who spit out their drinks of they were in mid gulp (which would be kind of hard to do with the thick substance anyways) her body twitched her hand towards her head and the eggnog flushed down and covered her face. (I am sorry... But i am a pervert and thought totally wrong when I read this. I originally wanted to write "and it coaxed her face with its thick sticky substance.. But then I was like no ._. ) She yelled in surprise and pulled the cup down but the most eggnog was already on her. She stared blankly at North. "WHAT?!" she yelled bugling her eyes a little. Worst mistake ever! Eggnog crept its way into her eyes! She whimpered from pain.

"Look she is crying tears of joy!" laughed North.

"Uh North I think they are tears of pain..." Tooth said.

"Ohh.." he said. "Why child?"

"eggnog.. in. my eyes" She said tearing up. "IT FREAKIN BURNS LIKE THE SUN"

"I hate it when that happens!" he laughed

Everyone, even Karma stood the pain out, looked at him with strange expressions.

"You know what. I am not even going to ask, just tell me how to rid this pain from me!" Karma cried.

"This way child." North said but Karma just stood there.

"Eyes burn. Can't see. Remember?" Karma said. "Or are you losing your memory to father time? Holy shit it BURNS"

"Hush child!" he boomed. Karma became quite. "Bunnymund!" he called to his comrade.

"What is it North?" he asked.

"Guide Karma for me." he commanded.

"What?! No!" they both said at the same time.

"Too late! I choose you so now you must do it!" he said. "And I won't take no for an answer. Or do you want to be on the naughty list?" Karma saw no threat to this statement but apparently Bunnymund did because he grabbed her shoulder and told her to walk forward. "Bunnymund!" North called out.

"What now?" he snapped.

"Be a gentleman and carry the child!" he said.

"What! No! Isn't this already enough?" Bunnymund said aggravated. Karma was going to use this to her advantage and play along with Norths demands.

"Oh no!" she wailed. "I can't walk straight! The eggnog in my eye is causing me too much pain" she said over exaggerating. "I need help!" she Heard Jack snicker and she too smiled. The pain returned and she howled in pain again. "It BURRRNNNSSSS~~"

"See! She is in pain!" North laughed.

"Haha, it's okay.." She said while a painful tear escaped, if one would look closely they could see a little bit of eggnog in them. "North I don't need Cottontail to carry me. If anything, I could use a nice punching sac." she chuckled.

"Sorry but he is not meant for that." North chuckled back.

"Aww. So close." she said smiling, Bunnymund just mumbled behind her saying something along the lines of Karma being annoying as a pack of dingos.

(A/N)

Thank you my fellow Beta NineTimesNamed! As I have mentioned before and will keep mentioning you guys really should check out her story "To Rouse A Lion" She is so amazing at writing that words can't even describe the awesomeness!

Please R&R. Also just send me links of pictures that you the readers have made of Karma! I have one picture and 2 more people who say they will send me one The pic I am using is owned by lightfan117 her one shot will be coming up probably this weekend or next weekend if you guys want to check it out. Also I am thinking that I will probably do one shots and my other story on the weekends and this story during the week. What do you guys think? Also I am so glad that all of you are loving Karma, I will try my best not to turn her into a Mary Sue! If I start to happen into that direction then you guys can slap some sense into meh!


	6. Stupid Good Looking Austraillian Pooka

_**Briekotek- I am updating now!~ sorry for the wait xP and trust me I will finish this story even if it kills me! :D**_

_**England101- Thank you for the comment! I loved it and it boosted my spirits :3 I love chu!:D**_

_**The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat- Thank you for the amazing review! I love you so much, you are just so awesome! **_

_**ThoughtlessRage- you are just fantastic!:D just send me your email and everything should be perfecto!:D**_

_**Whitwhit1893- I will try not to make her into to much of a mary sue xP**_

_**NineTimesNamed- sorry I am posting this story without your edited one, once you send your edited version I will replace this chapter with it, I just couldn't wait to post this chapter xD**_

_**Lightfan117- lol I will keep on going! Love you!:D**_

_**Mchap1154- lol here is the next chapter!:D**_

_**Applejax- thank you!:D**_

_**SuperheroAnimeGeek- thank you so much! I am glad I made you laugh xD here is the next chapter! :D love you! 3**_

_**Halloweenspirit- Thank you so much for the complement!:D thank you very much! Haha and I know what you mean! And I am glad that my oc appeals to you!:D love you!3 you should login or create an account so I can thank you by pm as well!:D**_

_**Proud2beMexican- still cant get over how awesome your name is xD lol and I am glasd that this chapter made you laugh! Love you!:D**_

_**Guest- lol here is the update!:D**_

_**TykiWife- lol I have no idea… lol here is the update!:D**_

_**0Book0Worm0- lol this review made me laugh xD loved it! lol thank you and love you! :D**_

_**This chapter is self-betaed xP **_

_**Also I might be doing Christmas drabbles if you have any ideas leave them in the review box below or PM me!:D love all you guys! Now here is the story!:D**_

North led them to a small infirmary and went to a small sink across the room.

"Sit down please child" he commanded kindly.

Bunnymund was still guiding her from behind and he led her to the empty bed in the room. He turned her around and told her to sit. Her long thick curly hair brushed against his fur and sent a small tingle down his spine.

"I am not a dog." she grumbled.

"Haha could have fooled me, especially with that attitude of yours" he said reciting her own comeback she said earlier to him about being a Kangaroo.

"Hahaha you are so funny." she said plainly. "Never expected you to have a sense of humor cottontail." she smirked rubbing her eyes more.

"Shut up dingo" Bunnymund glared.

"No you!" Karma argued.

"You first." Bunnymund said back.

"Noooo you!" She said.

"No no no. You." he argued back.

"Will the both if you stop acting like children?!" North commanded.

"If he stops first." answered Karma.

"Ple-" Bunnymund started but then shut up realizing what way this was turning. "Be the bigger person, be the bigger person." Bunnymund chanted to himself.

"Holy Fucking SHIT! This burns!" she cried out again.

"Crikey, ya sure do have mouth on ya!" Bunnymund stated.

"Haha that is because I have been around humans for a VERY long time and grew accustom to their... colorful language. I tend to pick up in their bad habits." she said.

"And that's why ya are on the naughty list." Bunnymund said.

"Well sorry brown nose. I don't choose to kiss ass "she laughed and winked at him. " It is actually because I make people cry and stuff like that... You know.. Bad Karma."

"Does not give you the meaning to do so though child. You must be considerate of other people's feeling when you repay them their Karma." North nagged.

"Hey, hey, hey. Sometimes you need to go a bit overboard on the humans! Each century, each decade, each year they become more corrupted and sin much more. It is because they do not fear things anymore." she sighed.

"Well Karma might just get ya back ya flea." Bunnymund commented.

-

Karma was about to comment about to snap at Bunnymund but she felt strong eyes glaring at her slightly, she closed her mouth and grumbled.

"Okay I need you to stop rubbing you eyes child." North cooed.

"But it hhuurrttss~~" Karma whined.

"This will help the pain." Santa said. "Trust me, I have been in your shoes more the once before and I this helps is right away." he laughed.

"How do you accomplish this more than once!?" Karma demanded.

"Well gee how do ya do it this way, ya little mite." Bunnymund stated.

"Well I will tell you how you will accomplish your head shoved so far up your furry little as-" Karmas threat was cut short by a laugh coming from St. Nick.

"Ah it's nice blossoming love!" North said cheerfully.

Both of the arguing Guardians stopped their bickering and stared at the jolly man.

"Wha?" Karma asked with a bewildered look on her face. "What even is?"

"Ya North!" Bunnymund said angrily. "Have you not been listening to us? We hate each other."

"Ah, but have you ever heard of fatal attraction?" he said.

"That's called beastiality and I am sure that is illegal most everywhere on earth. Plus he is a BUNNY" Karma sighed.

"Haha! Then it is forbidden fatal attraction!" Santa said

"We. Are. Never. EVER. G-" Bunnymund didn't get to finish his sentence when he heard loud _boisterous_ singing across from him.

"Getting back together! We-he! Are never ever, ever getting back together! Like. ... Ever..." Karma sang out of key.

"We were never together to get back together ya little mite." Bunnymund growled while North just watched the scene with a smile.

"Well, duh. It's a song that came out by some girl named Taylor... Perry.. I think." Karma shrugged. "Americans are weird." (Haha no offense to Americans xD I am one to!)

"Well let's get these drops in your eyes shall we?" North said while tipping the girls head back.

"Thank ya kindly sir." she said.

North put the drops in her red eyes, and she let a relief sigh exit her lips when he finished. She blinked a few times trying to see if there was still any left.

"Thank you so much!" she said happily. "How do my eyes look like?" she asked while facing the two Guardians.

"Crikey!" Bunnymund stated in shock, North's expression was no different.

Karma was afraid of what she would see if she peered into the nearby mirror that sat above the sink, but she got a straw and sucked it up. She gave a little yelp at what she saw in the mirror. Her eyes were blood shot red; there was little white in her eyes. The only colors present in her eyes were red and silver.

"Stupid eggnog!" she said.

"Don't blame the eggnog. It was your fault mite." Bunnymund said.

"Why do you calling keep calling me mite!?" Karma demanded looking at Bunnymund in the eyes. Bunnymund curled his nose in disgust and looked away from her.

"Because ya a pain in ma backside." He said.

She was about to lunge at him but North held the two back.

"Let us go to ze other Guardians before they start to worry, yes?" he said in his Russian accent thick.

"Fine.." Karma growled. "But you better make it quick, I am going to be behind on my work."

"Of course." North said while nodding.

-

Their trip back to the Guardians of Fun, Memories, and Dreams was filled of bickering from Bunnymund and Karma. Bunnymund was sick and tired of Karma's attitude towards him and occasionally North. What is her problem?

They entered the room still arguing, the three Guardians gazed questionably at them while North slid his hand down his face with a long sigh.

"Well a cheetah is faster than a dumb rabbit! Last time I checked it was the fastest land animal!" she yelled at the Pooka.

"Well I ain't no ordinary rabbit ya lil termite!" he yelled back at her. "I am a Pooka, and I guarantee that I am faster than that rug of fleas."

"Oh really?" Karma asked. "You can reach of to the speed of 70miles per hour and stay like that for 60 seconds?!" she scuffed at him. Bunnymund was about to respond with his own comeback but North's booming voice stopped it from voicing out of his mouth.

"Enough! Of zis! We are here to welcome a new Guardian into out family, not to be chewing out each other!"

"I don't want to be Guardian!" Karma yelled back. "I am not a good influence in kids! Have you not been paying attention?! I am fine in my own; I am sure Manny can out some other spirit that is better for the job! I never asked for this!" she yelled at the moon. "I am sure they can get by without me Manny! Why did you choose me? Why not some other Guardian like Cupid or something! I am sure he would have been more charming and corporative with these people!" she shook her hands at him. "I am not accepting this positions and that is final! You can't make me do anything!" she said while bolting off towards a large open window. "You can't control me! I don't need anyone! Nor does anyone need or want me" she whispered the last part before shape shifting into the large red bird. For being a person who has lived as lived as long as sandman if not longer, she was acting like a mellow dramatic teenager.

-

"Why did her mood change so drastically?" Tooth asked.

"Because she is use to being alone." Jack answered. "I had a tough time saying no the first time remember? And you guys knew the reason why I was summoned, we hardly know about this situation. Plus, I had only been alive for 300 hundred years; she has been alive much longer than any of us. She is probably as old as Sandman if not older." Jack said with a serious tone. "She really isn't exactly open with people and I think this is probably the first time she has seen other Guardians." he stated his opinion.

"Wow Frostbite, you sound serious about this while situation." Bunnymund said.

"Yeah you do. Does someone have a wittle crush?" Tooth teased. Sandman created miniature hearts with his golden sand. Bunnymund didn't know why but he felt a tinge of something when they had said that. What was this mysterious emotion? He quickly shrugged it off when Jack spoke with a light blush.

"What? No. It's just that... I understand her a little bit more than you guys do." Jack sighed. "I have known you guys over a century now and it had been an amazing experience. But I don't think that Karma has anybody she can really trust, I am sure she trusts a few people, but I am sure they have known her much longer than an hour. She seems paranoid about something." the others agreed while Bunnymund just stared at the red spec that flew away from where they were. He saw the figure do a few speedy stunts before disappearing to who knows where.

"The girl is more trouble than she is worth." Bunnymund grumbled.

-/

Karma flew through the portal she created and arrived near her home again. She felt comfortable in her phoenix form, it was actually her preferred form out of all her animal forms. In India that found it as good Karma if one saw a phoenix and she loved, even though she would never mention it, bring good omen to people. Her body feathers were a dark royal red they blended to a bright orange to her main feather in her wings, the tips of her wings were a golden yellow. While she flew little specs of fire emitted from her wings creating a mystical appeal to her. She loved the warmth she got when she was the fire bird; she hated the cold so much. Her powers had limits though, transforming into certain creatures caused her to grow weak. He had been transforming a lot lately and it was beginning to take a toll in her. Her flying was starting to lag and her gliding self was starting to lose altitude.

Her body ached and it didn't help that her home was still some ways into the dense jungle she flew up to. She landed on a high tree branch and jumped down in her phoenix form and landed in her main form. She stumbled a bit and fell to her knees.

"Urg, stupid yetis, stupid Guardians." she mumbled. "Why didn't I just ask what they wanted right away?! Stupid stomach being hungry, stupid cookies... Stupid eggnog!" she cursed everything that led her to stay there linger than needed. "Stupid BUNNY!" she yelled. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that he was the main reason for her lingering there. "How the fuck can a freaking bunny be that HOT!" she whined. "I am not a furry fan" she sniffled. "But why us he so bloody handsome?!" she cried out to the sky.

Honestly Bunnymund was all what Karma wanted in a man, excluding the animal part. She was in love with Australians and their sexy accent ever since she saw the actor Hugh Jackman play as the famous Wolverine, even before that she loved him and the roles he played. It also had to do with the kind Austrian man named Steve Irwin who had healed her up when she was a tiger. Bunnymund also had green eyes, oh god how she loved those emerald green eyes, wait no... She loved Emerald eyes in general, it wasn't because they sparkled with seriousness or thoughtfulness when he spoke, or they lighted up when he chuckled... No she just loved green eyes.. He also was taller than her and she found guys who were taller than her more attractive than males who were shorter or the same height as she. His toned body did wonders for her eyes as well. Damn pooka. Damn beastiality!

"Fuck this shit" she cursed to the air and limped her way pathetically to her house. That's another thing about her powers. Her teleporting also took a great deal of her energy that's why she needed to eat so much, and she could never teleport to the exact place she wanted to go, she was always a few hundred feet away from her destination if not further. It didn't help that her house was in the middle of a jungle.

She sighed as she held her side in pain. "Urg... Need to stop transforming for a while." she said while limping off into the jungle.

-

"Should we go afta 'er?" Bunnymund asked.

"I don't know Bunnymund." North sighed. "Should we go Manny?"

...

"Tommorrow? Okay!" North beamed. "Let's have some sleep, no? Yes!" North smiled. "Meet up here at my workshop and we shall discuss that plan to capture this Karma again!"

"Can I skip tomorrow if I come down with a mysterious illness that leaves me paralyze for that day?" Bunnymund asked his voice laced with aggravation.

"What wrong Bunnymund?" Jack chuckled. "Can't take a little heat from her?"

"Shud up frostbite! I just don't like your girlfriend." Bunnymund retorted.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Jack argued.

"Yet.." Bunnymund smiled.

Sandman made images of Karma and the rest if the group. They all had smiles on in his sand art, even Bunnymund.

"I personally like the idea of having another girl on the team!" Tooth chirped. "It will be fun I think! Just think if all the things we could do!"

"I think the child is a ball of excitement and change!" North inquired.

"Well I don't like change." Bunnymund mumbled.

"Yeah we all know that." Jack scoffed, "You kind of gave it off when you first met me and the impression you gave Karma,"

"Well both of ya are troubal' makas!" Bunnymund replied.

"No, you just don't know to have fun. _Cottontail_"Jack grinned.

"Oi! Nobody calls me that!" Bunnymund growled.

"Well Karma does~ and you didn't complain." Jack grinned more wickedly. It was true he didn't complain that much, why so?

"Because every time I was about ta, someone interrupted me!" Bunnymund protested.

"Mmhmm... Who has the crush now?" Jack teased.

"Ya do. On that stupid girl named Karma." Bunnymund gritted.

For a while the bickering between the two Guardians went on before they realized everybody had left to their domains to get some well needed rest.

-

Bunnymund arrived at his Warren in record speed wishing to sleep away the day's memories. Karma was a handful to him. He honestly didn't know how to react when she first pounce on him in her tigress form. He didn't even know he was pinned until it was too late, to say it wasn't exciting would be a lie. He hadn't had much action over the century and what happened tonight was pleasant surprise, but you would hear that coming out of his mouth.

She was different than other females he had met before. Sure he had met some stubborn and independent girls before, but Karma. Karma was not clingy or annoying like them, she had the bark and the bite, while most others just had the bark and scurried away when they were met with a challenge. She was annoying as hell, and he wish that he could direct his minds attention away from the girl but his mind wouldn't allow it.

He walked to his wooden door and opened it with his furry hand. He closed it behind him and headed towards his main room with the worlds hologram. He saw each beautiful golden dot that symbolized a believer. He smiled fondly at the golden specks and thanked them.

He thought back to when the world's children had stopped believing and him and how drastically it affected him. Hopefully it would not happen to him again during this time of trouble. He knew what was threatening him last time, but this time he had no clue. He had asked North about it earlier but North didn't have in either. Why did Manny summon them, or even a new Guardian, when there was no present trouble?

He furrowed his thick brows in confusion. What trouble will there be? How dangerous was this quest? Many questions ran through his mind, but most of the questions revolved around a certain silver eyed girl.

Why Karma?

What purpose did she serve?

How was she important to them, even more so to the children of the Earth?

Why did Manny pick her, Bunnymund did not know and it ate at him more than when Manny picked Jack. Jack was the Guardian of Fun, North Wonder, Sandy was dreams, Tooth was memories, and he was the Guardian of Hope. What would she be assigned Guardian of?

(A/N)

Yeah this chapter... It really wasn't one if my best per say. The plot bunnies I had.. Well this is what happened

- A wild writers block appeared!

I choose you bunnies!

Bunnies attack with ideas!

It was ineffective!

Writers block used rufies and kidnap!

- I passed out and gave away my ideas-

-the next morning at .-

Me: where are my plot bunnies?..

FF- they were stolen and brutally murdered by the writer's block.

Me: there were so young~~~~~ ; n ;

FF- yeah you are stuck with these lane ideas they left behind at the scene of the crime.

Me: (star wars moment) NOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoO! D:

FF- yep... Now get on with your authors note! I am sure you reader dint want to listen to your sorry excuse of entertainment.

Me- you are mean ;-;

But yeah that's exactly what happened down to the whole pig flying over the house into a frying pan and then into my stomach... I want bacon now.. But any who~~

Yeah I had writers block for this chapter and honestly didn't want to wait for the plot bunnies and leave you guys hanging ;-; if you guys have any ideas for what u should put in my story go ahead and give me some if ya want I will credit you!:D Remember about the contest okay my pretties ;) I know u guys hate that I mention so much I just feel the need to do so every chapter.. Lol sorry for this chapter again and sorry for this Lin authors note ;-; review please !:D

Also again I don't want Karma to turn into a Mary sue so if you guys want please review some limitations she should have for her powers, I tried to make them to where they were a burden in a way but do you guys think I should go any further into her limits? Sorry again if Karma has the power of a Mary sue ;-;

Also sorry for the short chapter!


	7. Innocent Little Girl

_**Rawrrrr3210- I am sorry I was not able to put your idea in this chapter, but I will definitely put it in the next chapter when they all meet up again **____** I love it too much to ignore it! LOL**_

_**Lovelifelivelife- I will trust me! I love this story so much, it is my BABY! My other stories are okay, but this story just slapped me in the face and begged for attention and so far the other stories are not complaining xD lol. Thank you **___

_**SuperheroAnimeGeek- I know right? And she is just too stubborn to admit it, and Bunny will get it pretty bad as well ;P. And that is a good idea… you will later on find out the reason why she is growing weaker when she transforms and it will be like wat?! And thank you for liking it my dear! And do not worry about your review being late! I still love you! 3**_

_**TykiWife- haha I am starting to get my bunnies back one by one, not ninjas though… I hope it gets to that point xD, but honestly I have no idea if it was spelled wrong.. I didn't want to be looking up beastiality(lol even my computer says it is spelt wrong xD) and have my parents walk in and be like… do we need to have a talk Rae? And I am going to have to go through the whole process of explain my story and them thinking I am more crazy! xD**_

_**Guest- yeah… I always think that there is a double ll in Australianand an I that I put that doesn't belong there xP I hate that I am so terrible at spelling ;-;**_

_**icecream12312- Thank you for noticing that! Lol, I just had to put that in there xD And btw… I luv your picture xD**_

_** - ;-; I love you! Thank you so much for liking Karma! So far a lot of people like her and I am honored to have that **____** oh and love your pic as well xD**_

_**AIWOUATfan99- I LOVE YOU! Lol thank you very much! :D**_

_**Lillylillyfairfax- hmm actually that isn't a bad idea! Idk if it will exactly go with the story… but hey if you want you could submit a pic of Karma (I don't even care if it a stick figure..i luv em –w-) I could probably write you a one shot based off of that concept! I will see if maybe that your idea could fit in this story… seems like a plan.. a bit foggy but I am sure I can work around to it **___

_**Lillylillyfairfax- OMG I didn't even think about that! That is an awesome idea! See your ideas don't suck! I love it and I know I can work with this idea **___

_**Likhitata- hey gurl ;D lol I know Karma is a bitch.. but ya gotta love it! xD**_

_**Likhitata- ya know.. I am really glad you posted this review.. Cause then we would have never formed this unusual friendship ;-; happy week anniversary ( holy crap I didn't misspell that.. I was sure I was going to need spell check for that xD) lol all weird and crap xD lol I love you xD**_

_**DrWhy- Hmm I see where you are coming from, but idk if I am going to add another OC for Jack.. it has been requested and hinted by some reviewers that they wouldn't mind that and I am sure that I can hold a contest for a reviewer who would like to see their OC in a story. And.. it is a slash in case you didn't read the summary and getting the hints that this is a Bunnymund love story. Sorry if I am coming off mean, I am trying not to xP but sorry if you don't want this to be a slash… cause I want it to be… and so do the reviewers xD**_

Karma walked slowly to her house, her legs dragging behind her. She needed to arrive soon or else she would collapse in exhaustion. She needed _real _food, not cookies. Sure they were good and all, but she needed something that would fill her stomach and it was not the sugary pastry. She stopped near a large tree that had an oddly snapped trunk and rested upon it for a while. She glanced above her to see some of the morning sun gleaming through the leaves of the jungle. Morning birds started to tweet and sing a merry tune. Karma was NOT a morning person and was so tempted to swipe at a bird that flew past her with its voice, in high hopes to catch a yummy meal.

She sighed and looked ahead of her at the path she would take. No one could really navigate through this jungle as well as her and because of that, she was one of the very few that could see the path to her home.

"Only half way to go," She said with false hope lacing her voice, he let out a wide yawn. "But first, a wittle nap." She slid down against the tree trunk. "Yeah... Napping sounds..," Another yawn left her mouth and her eyelids became heavy. "Good" Her eyes blinked lazily a few times before drifting off to a dreamless slumber. "Very... Good." She mumbled sleepily before she fell unconscious.

(a few hours later.)

"...ss." A small voice called out. "...iss," It called again. Karma shifted uncomfortably, she let out a loud groan in annoyance. She was starting to become aware of her surroundings; she heard the cute voice clearly when it spoke again. "Miss?"

"Oh hey there," Karma said while covering her mouth with a hand and stretching out her other arm. "What's up?" She smacked her lips and lazily opened her eyes to gaze at her company.

"Sorry for bothering you while you sleep miss," A little girl around the age of 5 apologized. "But I didn't want to let you be eaten by tigers!" Her eyes wide, Karma chuckled at the girl.

"Sweetie, you don't have to worry about me," Karma said motherly, she looked at her bright hazel eyes. "But what about you?"

"Oh...," The little girl said while shifting her feet, before whispering, "Well.. I am lost.. my mommy told me to run to the forest and not to stop running. But then I saw you, I thought you were Hurt or something."

"And you stopped running for me," Karma asked with shock clear in her voice and eyes. "What would have you done if I was a bad person?"

"I didn't think of that...," The little girl murmured while looking down to the ground, her black, wavy locks falling over her dark face. "I didn't think that you would be a bad guy.. Nobody is really a bad guy.. It's just their actions." Wisdom beyond her years echoed in her voice, yet it was so childish still because sometimes... it's just simply not true.

"You are so innocent," Karma trailed, she heard a stomach growl and for once it wasn't hers. It was the scrawny girl that stood awkwardly in front of her. "Tell me darling, what is your name?"

"Amala," She looked up at Karma with her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Why?"

"So I know what to call you, when we part ways," Karma said with a hint of sadness, but hope shining in her next words. "Once we get you fed and stuffed, we are going to find your family!"

"You would do that for me?" Amala beamed.

"You stopped running because you were worried about me, it's the least I can do," Karma smiled. "But first I need to see something."

"Okay!" Amala said.

"I need you to look me in the eye and tell me something true about yourself, okay," Karma asked while moving from her awkward position on the floor to sitting on her knees to look into the girl's beautiful eyes. "Why did your mommy tell you to run?"

"She said that there were bad men after me," She replied with a sad expression. "I haven't seen my mommy since." Amala started to tear up and rub at her eyes. Karma looked at her suspiciously; she was telling the truth, but why were the men after her?

"So you don't know where your mommy is," Karma questioned. "How long ago was this?"

"Nu-uh, it has been.. I think a week or so," She sniffled. "Mommy said to meet her at our special spot on the 10th day that we have been separated; it has been 5 so far."

"What happens if she doesn't show up?" Karma gazed at her sadly.

"Mommy said that to go away and find someone else. She said that she had a friend when she was pregnant with me named Karma," She sniffled. "But mommy will make it, she will!" Amala's voice was strong with assurance. Karma's eyes widened; who was her mom and how did she know her?

"What is your mom's name?" Karma demanded seriously, glancing around the forest in search for any oncoming danger.

"Punita." Amala replied. Karma remembered Amala's mother, she was a pure spirited woman and prayed to her God for a baby. She always did good in India and made a good name and reputation for herself in her hometown. Punita adored children, but was cursed never to have one, until Karma decided to reward all the good Punita had done. Karma gave her the right of life, but Karma would have never imagined how close she would get to Punita in that one meeting. They met up with one another many more times during her pregnancy and Karma actually trusted the woman. Punita and her husband had invited her into their lives with open arms; it was so strange to Karma. She felt so happy, she felt like she had a family again; unfortunately after Punita had Amala, Karma left. She had to, she just couldn't risk Punita being involved with her affairs; she was so close to telling Punita the truth about herself. She didn't want to be labeled as a freak or a bad person by Punita, fear had driven her away from the wonderful woman.

Karma regretted it, she could have prevented what ever happened to Punita and stopped her and Amala's meeting in the first place. Karma will fix it, she was determined to mend their friendship again; she was going to take care of this girl with her life.

"Well Amala, you just found her," Karma said while standing up and stretching her back. She bent over and ruffled Amala's raven colored hair. "I would have never thought I would see you or your mother ever again! You look exactly like her, a replica." Karma grinned at the small girl.

"Thank you!" Amala smiled.

"Haha, you act just like her too; she was a very kind and pure just like you, Amala." Karma said, her eyes smiling.

"Yay!" Amala was about to say something else but another loud growl escaped her stomach. Karma laughed and held out her hand; she was still weak, but she felt much strength from this girl. She will remain strong and ignore her own exhaustion in favor of caring for her new charge.

"Let's go to my home," Karma said while closing her eyes and offering a small smile. "I can tell you are hungry, my dear."

Amala tossed her a small smile with a blush covering her cheeks. "Thank you very kindly, Miss Karma"

"Haha, you don't have to be so formal with me, Amala, you can call me whatever you want dear." Karma corrected while taking the small hand into her own, Amala beamed at her with bright eyes.

"Can I call you Karmy or Karmr or Kar-Kar or even Ka or K?!" Amala bubbled excitedly.

"Anything." Karma affirmed while walking down the invisible path that led to their destination.

"Haha, I will hold that against you okay... Kara." Amala said with a teasing tone.

"I think I can live with that... Ama." Karma teased right back.

"I like you Karma. You are fun and nice!" Amala chirped while swinging their hands between them. Karma scoffed at the comment, Karma had never been referred to as the latter and hardly the first.

"Ha! Only if you knew kid." Karma smirked.

"Mama said so to," Amala objected. "She told me how kind you were to her, and how much you helped her." Amala was grinning at Karma, her eyes dancing in delight.

"You are so... happy," Karma sighed, before laughing. "I'm going to have to get use to that."

They walked off with Karma learning more about this innocent little girl. Karma could sense it from her; she had no sins, just like her mother. Amala's tiny hand brought back memories that Karma thought she had forgotten. The feeling of the tiny hand made her tighten her grip on the girl. She felt at peace around her, she didn't feel so lonely anymore and she regretted on walking out on Punitia.

She should have listen to her heart and gut instead of her brain. Guilt washed over her and so did many questions. Who were the men that caused this to happen? Where was Punita and was she alright? Where was the girl's father?

They traveled through the, ever growing, forest, their feet crunching against the dirt and leaves that were on the ground. The sunlight had grown brighter and illuminated their path. After a few minutes of traveling they had arrived at Karma's house, one where Karma had experienced wonderful dreams and her terrible nightmares come true.

It was a 3 story house, the third story consisting of a large attic. There was a sunroof on top of the attic so when one slept up there they could meet the gazes of the stars that protected them as they slept. The house was a cream vanilla color; it seemed untouched by the nature around it with a small garden of foreign flora adorning it. There were a few fruit trees that loomed near window sills. The grass was green with a few leaves were spread throughout the yard. There was a stone path that led up to a russet red door. Two windows were near the red door, they had deep red curtains with a golden pattern that decorated them. Above those windows were windows as well decorated the same way. Above the door was a pearl white stone balcony. It had an off white colored stone railing and had two simple chairs with a glass coffee table that they were tucked into. On the coffee table was a thin white flower vase that had a tilting red tulip (1). French doors were a about a yard behind the simple yet elegant format. They were closed with velvet red curtains around them. She had a small greenhouse around the back as well. She met Mother Nature before and mother said that she had a green thumb so when Karma went home she decided to see if she was right and sure enough.. She did. It was a hobby of Karma's really, she couldn't draw, hell she could hardly draw a stick figure.

If one fell upon this house by chance they would see a run down and wrecked house with the curtains torn and windows broken down. The house would have spider webs covering it and the Sunroof windows would be smashed in. The glass house would have death written all over it with the large spiders that decorated it, dead plants withering away, and the broken pots. The dents in the front would be cracked and broken with weeds and vines adorning it. The reason why is because they never made it past the fence, people were always too afraid or if they were brave enough to step past the horrible sight (meaning that they really had no place to go or were more afraid of what they were running from) she would let them in and help them out by letting them stay the night or feeding them. She would guide the lost and frightened traveler through the forest with a blindfold around their eyes so they couldn't track their way back to her house. She didn't admire humans that much.

Amala tossed a confused glance to the house and turned to Karma. "This isn't your house... is it?" she asked awkwardly.

"I don't know about you but I find it very beautiful." Karma smiled down to the girl that held her hand. Amala gave her a weird look and shuffled behind Karma when a burst of wind blew past them. "Come on, let me show you the beauty behind it." Karma said while taking a step forward with Amala still lingering behind her.

"I..I don't know.." Amala whispered hesitantly.

"Do you trust me?" Karma asked, while looking at the house then the little girl.

She looked up at Karma, confused. Amala seemed to be staring into her very soul. After a long moment of silence she finally responded,"... Yes.."

Karma walked forward again and this time Amala followed closely behind her. They passed the faded and ruined white gates to be met with the elegant sight that Karma saw. Amala gawked at the house with bright eyes as she saw the elegance, completely shocked at the change. She was stunned for moments before she was able speak.

"What happened to the house?" she looked at her with curious brownish gold eyes.

"Magic, Ama, magic." Karma chuckled. Soon a comfortable silence fell upon them as Amala admired the place, but the silence was taken over by a soft growling noise. "That's right! We need to get food!" Karma announced. "Come into my humble abode and share a meal with me, Ama." Karma said while picking up Amala and placing her on her shoulders.

"Thank you very much Karmy!" Amala squealed.

"No problem, my dear, no problem." Karma let out a soft chuckled.

The house was just as elegant on the inside as it was outside. The walls were an inviting warm red that made you relax immediately. The floors were wood with a dark brown tint. The air was filled with a vanilla fragrance. When you walked in there were two spiral staircases that led up to the next floor there also hanged a large chandelier from the top of the ceiling (2). To the right was dining room and the left was a large living room.

"Well let's grab some grub shall we?" Karma said while letting go of Amala's hand and closing the door behind her.

_**(A/N)**_

_**Red tulips are a widely known Easter flower that proclaims that "I love you." I really love simple concepts like this placed throughout stories. Reading in between the lines is what is called I guess xD. Expect little things like that in the future, if there is a specific flower that I mention in the future, you might want to look up the meaning if I don't post the meaning at the bottom… or I might just do that for a contest xD..hmmm ideas~~~**_

_**Okay for those of you who have played Assassins Creed 2, imagine Ezio's uncles' house in the Villa!~ For those of you who have not played Assassins Creed… I recommend you play it, it is a beautiful game with an amazing story behind it. It is not like CoD where you just kill everything, sorry to you Cod fans xP I play the game as well…but it is the same thing over and over again -.-… now assassins creed…that can mind fuck you like nobody's business.. oh yeah warning with the Assassin's Creed games.. they are troll and leave you with HUGE cliffhangers that leave you wanting to buy the rest of the games and cry in the corner cause they just take over your lives and pus you down on the ground when the game is over with ;-;**_

_**This I realize is more of a filler chapter and an introduction to my new OC Amala, she will have no romantic interest cause she is.. like 5… But she will have a huge importance later on in the story and you guys will realize in later chapters why Karma acts so motherly to the little girl, and no she is not her mother -.- .. But sorry if you guys wanted her to kick Amala and laugh at her…but Karma is not that big of a bitch.. but yeah Karma is a little OCC in this story (funny cause she is an oc and she is acting out of character xD lol) but like I said you will see how Amala and her mother are important to Karma's long and troublesome history. I promise the next chapter will be longer!:D also I am doing a little Christmas one shot series with Karma and Bunnymund :) thank you all for your support and I love you all! I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys ^_^ also read and review please ;D still doing the art contest. :) I will have one of those one shots out this weekend so yay!:D**_

_**Also I would like to thank my beta for this chapter ThoughtlessRage! She is so amazing for putting up with me and my annoying habits xD. I love you girl!**_

_**Also~~~ A little shout out to **__**Likhitata**__** ~~ She is helping me out with the whole Karma living in India since she is from India. She will help me out with a lot of geographical stuff and how the people act, dress, and are around in India. She also helped me out with her clothes, so you guys should be getting a better look on what Karma looks like in the next chapter. More than likely I will post a link in my next authors note to let you guys get a better pic of what Karma is wearing**____**. Also check out her Tooth/Jack story~ It is so cute~ and don't judge me cause I like Jack and Tooth as a couple!... I also Approve of Jack/Bunnymund.. and a little Jack/Pitch… oh gawd.. I **__**am**__** messed up in the head… oh well~**_

_**Also , lol so many also's, if you guys have any little ideas for Christmas one-shot between Bunnymund and Karma or just Karma around the Guardians just place them in the review box bellow. Check out the Christmas one-shots and see how they are coming along and tell me what you love hate and what you want to see in them. Also wrote a one shot with an OC who is Sandman's daughter if you guys want to check it out! :D**_

_**Love you guys so much! See ya next chapter **___


	8. Bunny!

_**Rawrrrr3210- Haha you can stop flipping tables now ;D lol. Also I like your story with Bruce as well! I love her relationship with Tony, it is very humorous xD also… I use your idea of Karma turning into a Bunny ;D so yay! :D I hope it turns out to your liking! 3**_

_**SuperheroAnimeGeek- Thank you very much! I always love hearing from you **___

_**AIWOUATfan99- The love I feel for you can surpass no being._. lol *gives huggles* I love you! 3 and I hope that I can hear from you later on :D 3**_

_**Lightan117- urg I still cannot believe that I got your name wrong, I feel so bad. I hate it when my grandparents do it -.-. The spell my name 'Desrae' when it's 'desiree'. Lol But I will work on your one-shot when I arrive home today! So yay! :D**_

_**Likhitata- haha there is fluff in this chapter, the fluffiness should overwhelm you! Lol not really but ther is fluff so yeah! Also nu-uh~ I love you moar ;D 3**_

_** -Thank you! I hope you like this one as well :D**_

_**Applejax XD- I am really glad you like Amala! Thank you! 3**_

_**Raibu-Shinu- thank you very much **____** it really brightens my day when I get reviews like yours **____** it helps me believe in myself and the story that I will not mess this up. It makes me want to strive for more and be better for the sake of you guys **____** I will try not to morph Karma into a bad bitch and keep her the way she is **___

_**Lillylillyfairfax- This chapter is longer by a few pages so yay! :D and the Guardians are visiting her house in this chapter :D 3**_

_**Lovelifelivelife- There are Karma and Bunnymund moments in this chapter so yay! :D I am glad you liked the last chapter even though there was no fluff, it means a lot! :D And this story, I just love it, how can I not treat it like a baby! 3**_

_**Kay- here is more my dear! **_

_**TykiWife- here thur gurl ;D lol here is an update~ and I am glad I didn't look up the term yaoi xD I am glad my friends shed me from a manga instead..lol both are bad but my friends influenced the yaoi fan girl role upon me xD lol**_

Karma ad Amala were having a peaceful evening and eating a dinner that consisted of soup with Cheetos for a side. Cheetos were one o Karma's favorite snack and she always had family pack bags stuffed away in her cabinets. Plus they were a quick snack to take where ever she needed to be. She also had large amounts of the tasty treat because of her fast metabolism; she could usually eat one bag in a day if not more on a slow day. Also fun fact with kids, they love Cheetos!

Karma smiled gently at the little five year-old that was licking the cheese off her fingers. Karma had about 3 bowls of the spicy soup and after she was done with the third one she decided to move onto the addicting chips. She glanced towards Amala and saw that she was half way done with her 2nd bowl of the soup. Amala was gazing into the bowl like she didn't want to eat it, yet she took another spoonful into her mouth. She looked at Amala's eyes and saw that they were starting to tear up. Karma let out a laugh and got up out of her seat and headed towards Amala. She grabbed her bowl and Amala's as well and walked across the kitchen to the sink.

"You don't need to finish it Amala." Karma chuckled while dumping out the bowl into the sink.

"But I shouldn't waste food!" She whispered.

"But you looked like you were being tortured" Karma stated while turning on the water and rinsing out the bowl.

"It was really spicy." Karma laughed at the girl. "I mean, I could handle the first bowl, but the second just did it for me." Karma's laugh grew louder. "How do you do it?"

"When you have lived as long as I have kid, you get use to the taste." Karma said as she was putting away the now clean dished to dry off.

"How old, I mean… How young are you?" Amala asked innocently.

"Ohh, nice one kid, I like you. But you don't ask a girl how old she is." Karma winked and picked up the girl and threw her in the air. Amala squealed with delight as Karma caught her and threw her into the air again.

Karma resumed with the throwing game for a while longer before she caught Amala again and blew a raspberry onto her stomach. Amala giggled and screamed a bit louder while kick her feet around. Karma twirled around with the small girl in her arms while kept on squealing. Karma then began to get a little dizzy and stopped twirling and set the girl down. When that happened Karma began to realize she was out of breath not because of the small activity she did with the girl, but because of the laughter that came from her. Karma sighed and saw Amala run into the living room. Karma had an idea; she was going to scare the little girl.

Karma tiptoed around to the room next to the living room. Karma could hear the girl call for her, but Karma never answered to the girl's calls. She snuck around; she was as silent as a spider. Amala's stance became stiff and Karma used this moment to scare her.

"Boo!" Karma said while popping out, but what came next Karma would have never predicted. Amala _freak out _in ever sense of the term. The little girl curled up into a ball and started to _cry._

"Pl- Please don't hurt me!" Amala cried as she scurried away from Karma.

"Amala, I... I am not going to hurt you." Karma said gently while reaching out a hand to comfort the girl. The little girl retracted from Karma's hand, and Karma realized her mistake. She was still scared, scared for her life, for her mother's, she was terrified. Karma's heart broke when she retracted from her, and Karma wanted to help her. Karma's words fell silent in the girl's ears; Amala was too consumed by fright.

"I-I don't believe you." She whispered tears streaming down her face.

Karma reached for the cowering girl again and took her into her arms. Karma sat on the ground with the girl against her chest as she cried and cried. Karma wrapped her protectively into her arms and whispered thing along the line of 'It's going to be okay' and shushed her. Amala's crying began to cease and she just grabbed Karma's robes and just sniffled into them. Soon the noise that was heard through the room was Karma's soothing words.

"I am sorry." Amala said to Karma while removing herself from the warmth of Karma's breast to gaze into her silver eyes.

"I should be saying that." Karma said while putting her head against Amala's and gazing into her chocolate brown eyes. "I almost scared you to death; I didn't even consider the things that you went through before we met."

"But I over reacted, I should have never… I shouldn't have cried like I just did." Amala pouted and closed her eyes tightly. "I acted like a baby."

"If it helps, I have made grown men cry worse than you." Karma said with humor lacing her eyes.

"You have?" Amala sniffled a bit and opened her eyes and removed her forehead from Karma's to give a weird expression. "How?"

"When you have lived as long as I have, it is easy to do. Everyman may be different, but they are the same in a way." Karma stated while she tapped Amala's nose with her index finger.

"Is that your response to everything?" Amala pouted again, Karma just giggled.

"Not, really…. But I think it may be now." Karma winked at her.

"Boo." Was Amala's reply, it just made Karma toss another chuckle.

"What's your favorite animal?" Karma asked randomly after a few seconds of silence.

"Wh-what?" Amala asked. "Why?"

"Well, I need a better way to apologize, and I have an idea." Karma smirked.

"A bunny…" was Amala's whispered reply.

Karma immediately regretted asking the question. A bunny?! Really? She had nothing against the girl, but her choice made her think of a certain Australian bunny that she was trying to get out of her head. Although she did not appreciate the choice the girl picked, she was still going to transform for her, she wanted to see the smile on her face that she saw when the two were playing with each other.

"Close your eyes." Karma said gently. Amala sniffled a bit more, but nodded and did as she was told. "Cover your ear's as well, I don't think you want to hear this." Karma chuckled. Amala raised her eyebrows in question, but did as she was told again, covering her ear's with her fingers.

Karma started to shift into a small form of a bunny; she was a little over a foot tall. She had a cream colored coat with a huge cotton tail, her silver eyes were bright and big, and she had a small pink nose. Her undercoat was a milky white and her back paws were a creamy white color. If one looked close enough they could see markings along her body. Those marking were present in all her forms, some more than others. The markings consisted of swirls along her body, but were not on her face.

Karma placed a little furry paw on Amala's arm, and that cause Amala's to remove he hands from her ear' and open her eyes. Amala didn't look down, but instead looked up to where she expected karma to be, after a moment of this, Amala looked down at karma's bunny form. Amala stared at her form a while, while blinking a few times. She rubbed her eye's and blinked a few more times before speaking.

"K-Karma?" Amala asked while placing a small hand on Karma's head.

"Yep." Karma said in a smooth and slightly higher voice.

"You- You're so…cute" Amala stated while picking up Karma, Karma stayed limp in Amala's hands.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Take it all in." Karma grumbled while her noise twitched in embarrassment.

"Can we play a game? With you in the bunny form?" Amala asked while setting Karma down to the ground. "Please~~~~~~?" She begged.

"You are lucky you are cute." Karma stated while scratching her ear with her hind leg. "Yeah…I will."

"Yay!" Amala squealed. "Let's play hide and seek!"

"Oh, yippy." Karma cheered sarcastically.

"Okay. I will start! You hide and I will count!" She cheered while heading to the living room and kneeling down while laying her head against the sofa. "One! Two!"

Karma had a mini freak out; she had no clue where to hide. She mentally cursed herself for caring about such a silly little thing. She just sighed and hopped off past Amala and to the main entrance. She hopped up the steps and looked around franticly, Amala was nearing ten, and Karma needed to find a hiding place quick. She saw a vase nearby and scurried to it. She did so in the nick of time.

"Ten! Come out; come out, wherever you are!" Amala called childishly.

"Why am I doing this?" Karma whispered to herself.

She heard Amala shuffle around downstairs and Karma was worried about if the child would break anything. She then heard footsteps come up the stairs, and then something else, the front door open. Karma peeked around the vase just in time to see Amala stop on one of the steps, met Karma's eyes, and then turn away from her. Amala's face brightened at the sight of whoever came through the door. A few guesses went through her head. Was it her mother or her father? Before more guesses could pass through her head, she knew immediately who it was when Amala squealed.

"Bunny!" Came Amala's laughter.

"Oh, no." Karma whispered dread taking over features.

Karma heard Amala head up the stairs again, and she heard her footsteps nearing her. Amala looked behind the vase Karma was hiding behind, and she grabbed Karma and took her into her arms. Karma didn't really want to found now, and she struggled a little. But Karma eventually gave in when Amala wrapped her in her arms and skipped down the steps.

"Bunny! Bunny! Bunny~~~~!" She repeated while lifting Karma in a similar fashion that Rafiki raised Simba in the Lion King in the beginning. Amala presented Karma to a large Pooka named Bunnymund. The other Guardians were nearby. Tooth was fluttering near Bunnymund, while North was on the other side of Bunnymund. Jack was hovering over North while Sandy was in between Tooth and Bunnymund.

"Aww they are so cute!" Tooth said while looking at the pair.

"Yes, both very cute!" North said. But Amala didn't care for their opinion, she looked up at Bunnymund with big eyes.

"Isn't she cute?" Amala asked Bunnymund and handing Karma to Bunnymund. Bunnymund chocked on air and his ears flattened against his head when the little girl asked Bunnymund. Karma's own ear's flattened against her head as Amala put her into Bunnymund's arms as he stumbled over his words.

(\)_(/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

The little shelia was adorable Bunnymund though. Her fur was extremely soft, if not softer than his own fur. Her fur was a marvelous color, it reminded him of the girl bunny from Bambie at the end where the guy Bunny, Thumper he guessed, saw and fell in love with the female bunny. She was putting him at lose for his words! He has seen a lot of rabbits in his life time, but this one. She was probably the cutest, by far. She was stubborn and he admired that. She was struggling in his arms; she was probably confused on what species he was and why he looked like a 6'1" rabbit. She probably wanted to go back to something familiar like the little girl that was in front of him. She was warm and she had marvelous eyes. They were platinum silver; those eyes reminded him of someone. Right when he was about to remember who, the little girl asked him a question, which he stuttered out an answer.

(\)_(/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

"Ye-yeah. She is … she is a beaut…" Bunnymund mumbled. Karma's felt a blush creep up from under her fur coat and felt weird when he complemented her. Stupid Bunny! Karma was about to say something, but then Jack intervened.

"Ha-ha! I think we found Bunnymund a girlfriend!" Jack joked while floating away when Bunnymund glared daggers at him. Amala gasped at the statement and Karma saw a million thoughts go through the little girls head.

"You two could be Mr. and Mrs. Bunny! Like from Bambie!" She squealed. "You two should nose kiss like they did!"

Karma felt Bunnymund's grip tightened and stared with a dead panned expression at her. Jack was laughing his butt off as well as the other Guardians.

Karma had enough of it and struggled in Bunnymund's arms and she really wanted just get out of his grip. The emotion she felt when she felt Bunnymund's touch was overwhelming, but when Amala mentioned an action she wished not to preform, she freaked out. Who said he wouldn't do it? The girl was _adorable;_ Karma herself was putty in the girl's hands. Bunnymund was a freaking Guardian, he protected children, and she was sure he would do anything for them!

"Woah, woah, woah Shelia." Bunnymund said while getting a better grip on Karma, unfortunately for him, he grabbed her in her chest area and she blew up. How dare he touch her like that, even if he didn't know that he did so, but still!

"Woah, woah, woah, _Cottontail_!" She growled. When Karma spoke the whole room went silent, they were not expecting Karma to be the adorable bunny they were speaking off. Bunnymund was so shocked that it was Karma, he dropped her. Karma fell to the ground with oomph on her furry little butt. "What is wrong with you!?" Karma asked angrily while getting on her hind legs and waving her fist at Bunnymund. "Why did you drop me?! There is a thing called putting me down, not freaking dropping me like a sack of meat!" Karma said while getting on all fours and shaking off her fur in a very adorable manner, and then scratching her ear with her hind leg. "I swear no manners with any type of guy these days! First it is Frost freaking freezing me to death, it's Jolly ol' Saint Nick, kidnapping me with a bag, then the freaking Easter Kangaroo dropping me on my rear! All we need is Sandy to be rude! Urg, men." Karma complained while hopping off to Amala's side.

"The, Easter Kangaroo? I thought it was the Easter Bunny." Amala said while scooping Amala in her arms. "And why are you acting so mean Kar-Kar!?" Amala said while holding Karma at arm's length away from her. "What happened to that sweet and loving Kar-Kar I was witnessing not a moment ago?~" Amala questioned while rubbing their noses together.

There was silence throughout the room; save for Karma's grumbling and struggling to get out of Amala's grasp. Then those few moments of that pregnant silence was gone, it exploded with laughter, except from Bunnymund and Sandy. Bunnymund because he was still in shock that he said that Karma was beautiful, and Sandy…because well, he can't talk, but his moving shoulders and laughing eyes said otherwise. Tooth was giggling, while Jack and Santa were laughing loudly- it annoyed Karma to no end.

Karma finally got out of the little girls grasp and hoped one over to North and Jack. She tried to be as intimidating as possible with her small form, but that only made them laugh louder.

"Wh-What are you going to do? Cud-Cuddle me to death!?" Jack chocked on his words.

"Yay! Cuddles!" Amala cheered.

"I suppose so!" North joined in on the teasing.

"Shut up! Ya over grown snowflake and ya jolly old goon!" Karma threatened.

"Awww _Kar-Kar_ is getting mad~" Jack continued.

"Don't worry; if ze child gets _hopping mad_, we just get Sandy to put her to sleep!" North said laughing hysterically at his pun, Amala giggling a little as well.

"Or we could get a greyhound on her!" Jack said remembering the greyhound that attacked Bunnymund about a century ago.

(\)_(/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Bunnymund was shocked, he had just called Karma, the girl he found ridiculously annoying to no end, beautiful. What was he thinking!? He knew he remembered those eyes before; it should have hit him sooner. It would have probably explained why he didn't see her or why she didn't come down the steps when they entered her trick house. The house had shocked him when they had first arrived, and everybody questioned if she had lived there, even him. But Manny had given them the directions to here, so she must live here. He thought it was a dump when they first saw it, but when they past the eerie looking fence, the creepy house transformed into something out of a movie. He had noticed the greenery that was out before him and he was bewildered, he would have never expected the spirit to have a green thumb, if it was her. He took an instant notice to the red tulip that resigned on top of a glass table. 'I love you' or 'love' is what it stood for. It was an Easter flower that lovers gave away to each other on his holiday to prove their love for one another. He took his flowers seriously believe it or not, and he always looked way too deep into the meaning or why a person had that particular flower. Was Karma in love? Did another spirit give it to her? What was his heart racing at the thought of her image?

He shook out the thoughts that made their way into his head and just in time to hear Jack say "Or we can get the greyhound on her!" He didn't want a repeat on what happened in the boy Jamie's house all the time ago, so he intervened on their teasing, regretting it immediately though when the next words left his lips. Jack and North would retrieve the words and twist it to their own image to embarrass him.

(\)_(/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

"Ha, no. Because if it attacks her, it will attack me!" Bunnymund stated, now out of his little trance.

"Aww~ Bunny is protecting Mrs. Bunny~" Jack laughed harder.

"See! You guys would make an awesome couple!" Amala giggled.

"See even the girl thinks so!" North laughed.

"NO!" Bunnymund and Karma said in unison.

"Aww, but didn't you hear him say you were a 'beaut'…_Kar-Kar_" Jack said tossing in the nickname Amala gave her.

"Yes, very cute!" North said. "I hear ze wedding bells~"

Karma had, had enough of their silly teasing; she was growing annoyed with each passing moment and everyone seemed to sense that except for Jack, North, and Amala. Now Karma wouldn't want the girl to see what she was about to do so she needed to get the girl out of there.

"Amala, dear." Karma said hopping to her once again; she could hear Jack and North laugh louder as they pointed out her tail and how it twitched. "Will you please be an amazing little girl and go bring our guests some drinks an-" Karma said quickly thinking of an amazingly horrible idea for payback. "You know what, I will help you!" Karma said while ushering Amala to the kitchen with a bump of her head. "Go ahead I will join you in a bit!" She said as cheerfully as possible. Once she saw Amala leave the room and she heard her open the fridge door Karma turned around quickly and spoke with false kindness in her voice.

"Is there anything specific you guys want? Sandy?" Karma said, the short man only replied that he would be fine with anything. "Tooth?"

"Juice would be nice." Karma nodded her head.

"I take it you ant some carrot juice?" Karma said with a dull expression while Jack's and North's laughter started up again.

"No, 'm fine." Bunnymund glared.

"Good, cause I wasn't going to get you anything anyways.' Karma hissed.

"Even when she tried to act mean… She is cute!" North laughed.

"Bwahaha!" was jack's response.

"Well then... I take it that you two will be fine with whatever I give you then huh?" Karma smirked; the two Guardians were about to protest but Karma just cut them off. "Yes? Okay! Try not to make your self's at home" She said while hopping off to the kitchen. Boy, were North and Jack going to regret making fun of Karma.

Karma saw Amala picking out random drinks and Karma told her to make sure to get some juice out for Tooth. So far id she had to be stuck on an island with any of them, her decision would be either Tooth or Sandy. Probably Sandy, Tooth would probably go crazy and talk non-stop about teeth and such, while the Sandman would probably snap her out of it when she started to go crazy. Why was she thinking about this, she didn't really know herself, and yet she did. She lost her train of thought so she could get the Pooka that was in the next room out of her mind. Why did those words 'she's a beaut' make her heart race?

"Damn Pooka" Karma cursed under her breath. She sighed a little and transformed back into her human form while Mala made some noise with getting stuff out for the _'guests'_.

"Go give these to the sand guy and the bird lady, okay?' karma said describing the two guardian's to the child, she didn't really know who the Guardians were yet, so might as well let them introduce them when she brought them their drinks.

Karma reached into the fridge to pull out a container she would use as a small food dish with North's and Jack's drinks. What was in the container was deadly, and she was one of the only ones that could handle the spiciness and the bad taste. Hey the Dark Ages was hard; you have got to learn how to survive on bad stuff. The deadly food was _curry_. And not just any curry, the really spicy kind, the kind that makes you wish you were' in a bathtub full of ice just for your mouth to cool down' type of curry. Yeah, it's that bad. Karma quietly cackled as she got two plates down and put the curry on them. She would not let them have the luxury of having a heated plate; no she wanted it to be disgusting. Yeah she was evil, but hey, she had a dark sense of humor to match her evilness. To add to her evilness, she spiced their drinks as well. So now what appeared to be ordinary water was really spicy water. BWAHAHAHA! But, she did not want Tooth, or Sandy to experience the awfulness that is the curry that she was giving to North and Jack, so she served them some left over soup that she still had. She even served Bunnymund a bowl, it was customary to be 'polite' to all guests, and even though he was not really the type of guest that most people would consider guesty, she decided to be a little nice. Only a little… So she gave him all the vegetables in the soup.

(\)_(/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Haha I think I am going to put the little bunnies each time a part focus's on Bunnymund's thoughts xD lol. Ain't it cute? If you have a batter one, just post it in the comments please~ xD

Please read the A/N, it is important towards the end.

(A/N)

The last chapter was around 8 pages long with the extra stuff (a/n's and stuff) This one is 12 pages without out the A/N's so give me a fucking cookie cause I deserve it! Lol I promised you guys a longer chapter so I hope you liked it! The plot should start to thicken in a few chapters once I get my beta's together I hope that you guy's enjoyed this chapter again and please point out anything you didn't like so I can know what not to do in the future Flames are allowed because I know that with every flame comes with some amazing reviewer so bring it on! Haha

Also for you Ultimate Spider-Man lovers out there, I am thinking about making a fanfiction of that once I get well off into this one! So if you guys have any ideas one what superpowers I should give the girl please PM me! :D Also I am adding another contest~ I would love if you guys would draw Amala. I don't care if it by herself, with Karma, with one of the Guardians, or with Bunnymund, or with Bunnymund and Karma. Whatever you artist would like to do I don't care. I know I should stop doing this though, cause I still need to finish Christmas Confession and do another one-shot for lightan as well, Urg I am a horrible person ;-;. I will have your one-shot out soon though, it's just Christmas break has been hassling me with homework and family :/. My New Year's resolution is to write longer, and keep up with everything for FF. Do better in school, be better with money, and read The Guardians of Childhood. Oh and also have my dad train me for when I join the Air Force in 2 years! :D

Hey also you guys, I made a Tumblr account for Karma! SO if you guys have any random questions for her or want advice just go to Tumblr and ask away! I will try to draw some stuff, more than likely chibi's because I suck at everything else, and update constantly. I would really love for you guys to check it out and visit it . I have grown to love this story like a child and I want to go above and beyond with it! I decided to make a Tumblr account cause lately I have been extremely addicted to it ;-;, so I thought.. Why not make an account with Karma!? So I did so! Again you guys can ask Karma anything as well as the other Guardians! But if it spoils the story I will probably not answer it or just tell you 'sorry it's a spoiler'. Again would love for you guys to check it out! Just type in 'ask-karma-the-guardian' or use the link below (just delete the spaces)

ask – karma – the – guardian . tumblr

if you have any trouble please PM me


	9. A Little Bit About Karma

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't posted earlier, it's been a month now and I know how upset you are with me. But I finally have this chapter up, and the plots coming into action, yay! xD Thank you so much for being patient with me, I love you all. xD The next chapter will be up before Valentine's Day to make up my lateness with this one, so enjoy!**_

Karma walked out of the kitchen with an innocent smile plastered on her face, but the mischievous part was given away by her gleaming and enchanting silver eyes. Three drinks were in her hands, and she was balancing them quite well, she then placed the drinks down on a small wooden coffee table. She heard Jack laugh, and North join in on the laughter while the other Guardians were silent with shock in their eyes. Karma laughed along with North and Jack thinking that they were laughing with her, still on the whole situation where Bunnymund called her a 'beaut', she couldn't have been more wrong though. They were laughing at her, not with her. So when she started to laugh with Jack and North, their laughs grew louder. That was when Karma noticed her shadow on a wall.

Her shadow looked different, and she prayed that it was just her imagination, that it was just some trick, some horrible trick that her mind thought of.

It wasn't.

She still looked like a human, but she had extra …parts... on her. She looked in the mirror with horror written all over her face. Jack lost it and laughed harder, while North lowered his laugh to a chuckle. She had Bunny ears on her, they were same cream color that they were when she was a small rabbit, and she had a bump under her clothes, more than likely a fluffy cottontail. Now to the other occupants of the room, this seems like a funny situation, but for Karma, this was serious. She was losing control of her powers, the last time this happened, something horrible happened. Karma touched the tip of her new ear, still stunned about the whole predicament, she didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but something was about to go terribly wrong.

The others sensed that there was no humor in her eyes, there was confusion in them, worry, sadness. North was the first to stop his chuckling, then Jack stopped laughing a few seconds afterwards.

Karma was about to do something that she never thought she would have to do, but she knew she had to.

"Amala." Karma spoke breaking the silence with a smile on her face. "I want you to go upstairs and explore around, see what room makes you comfy and go lay down for a nap, okay?" Karma said while patting Amala's head. "If you need anything, just come to me and I will try my best to provide it to you." Amala was about to protest against what Karma had said, but she saw the seriousness in Karma's eyes and did as she was told.

When Karma heard an audible click from a door from upstairs she released a breath she didn't she was holding. She glanced at her reflection again from the mirror that was in the living room. The mirror was a medium size and had a gold frame around it. She was screaming in her mind, she was actually scared. She didn't want to know what had caused her to lose control of her powers, but if she had to guess it would probably be related to Amala and her mother. She didn't want to think pessimistically she didn't want to think that something bad did happen to Punita. She wanted to go on a rampage, she felt so guilty, like somehow whatever had happened to Punita was her fault, and it probably was. Her fist balled into a tight fist, and everyone else in the room could feel the frustration seething off of her.

The room was silent for a few minutes before finally Karma made a swift turn on her heels and crossed her arms while she gazed at each other the Guardians that were before her. She shifted her weight onto her one of her legs.

"I will join you guys." She said with anger in her voice. "Something serious happened, and the last time this happened to me" She said while making a motion to her bunny ears,"Something serious happened, and I do not want a repeat of that." She sighed while shifting her weight to her other foot. "But you guys have to do something for me." She added.

"And what would that be?" North questioned a serious glint in his eyes.

"Help me find Amala's mother." She said while pointing her head towards upstairs.

"Why?" Came Bunnymund's simple question.

"Do you want me to join, or not?" She growled, annoyed that they were questioning her when she said that she would join them for a simple favor.

"No, not real-" Bunnymund's comment was cut off by North.

"Yes, and we will help you child," North said nodding his head. "But we need little more information about ze child."

"Her mother is 36 years old, she looks just like Amala. She was last seen about 5 days ago by Amala." Karma said while turning her head to avoid look at the Guardian of Wonder. "Amala said that bad men were chasing after her and they grabbed her mother."

"Well maybe her motha' got inta some trouble. Maybe she owed 'em something and she didn't pay up." Bunnymund said simply.

Karma was furious at his statement; Punita was not a bad person. With amazing speed she was in front of Bunnymund anger dripping off her voice.

"Don't you ever accuse Punita of committing some act of sin!" Karma warned while getting in Bunnymund's face. Her eyes narrowed and her ear's twitched in agitation. "You do not know her, so don't you go and say stuff about her! She is one of the purest human's that I have ever met." Karma's eyes started to darken. "I would do anything for her. She was a very good friend of mine, and if you ever say something like that again, I will rip you a new tail."

Now Karma may have over done it with the threats, but Punita was one of the few people that treated her with kindness. She was like a sister to her, she was her family. Karma had always been overprotective, and you could bet that even if you made one tear or a one small frown appear on a person she cares about then she would get pissed.

"Was?" Bunnymund said with a glare in his eyes.

Karma immediately backed away from Bunnymund when he made the comment. The reason most obvious was because she wasn't expecting the word to escape his lips, a word that sent her head spinning with memories. But there was another reason, a reason she only knew. When she was in his face, their noses were only millimeters apart and she could feel his intense stare on her. She truly saw how bright and beautiful his emerald eye were, even when they were filled with a glare that was directed at her. She could feel heat from him, and that heat made her uncomfortable because it brought an unknown feeling to her. She wanted to be wrapped in his arms, she wanted him to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, and she just wanted him to be there besides her keeping her safe. She mentally shook the image from her head. She was acting like a teenage girl! Like she wanted her life to be one of those romance novels!

"Yes, was…" Karma spoke her voice tight. "I didn't want her to be hurt by me, or other people that want to hurt me." She sighed. "I wanted her to be away from the chaos that I create, I wanted her to be safe." Her fist started to clench again. "But it looks like I became too attached." Her fist went loose and sadness took over her features. "It looks like someone noticed." Her sad features soon twisted into angry ones as she punched a nearby wall. "DAMNIT!"

Everybody jumped when she punched the wall. There was so much negative energy in her, so much guilt. She then turned to the last beings she ever thought she would ask for help.

"Will you help me look for Punita?" she said not look at them, her pride hurting immensely. "Don't do it for me, do it for Amala." She said while turning to then her eyes casted down towards the floor.

"If we have time after whatever we need to do for Manny." Bunnymund said.

"There may not be enough time!" Karma yelled. "She has been missing for 5 days! She sent her daughter out to find me to help her. She only had 5 more days left until we figure out if she made it or not!" Karma then started to flail her arms around. "I don't want to wait! Whatever Manny has can wait a day or two! Someone has her right now! She could be in serious trouble!" Karma was about to continue until North interrupted her.

"They have her because they know you will come and get her." North warned. "They are using her against you Karma, how can you be so blind to that?"

"I don't care if they want me, I need to save her. I will not have Amala growing up without a mother who so desperately prayed and wished for her only to live! " Karma huffed angrily. "I broke my rules for Punita and if you think I am going to stop now, you have another thing coming."

"Broke your own rules?" Jack questioned curiously. "What were your rules?"

"Don't get close to humans" Karma said seriously. "Humans are always bad news, even if they mean good or bad. I need to do my job fairly, and to do so, I can't have anyone get close to me. I can't afford it." Karma sighed and looked at Jack in the eyes. "I am a lower form of Justice; I must treat everything and everybody equal. I am a lower form of Death, I can make people have serious illnesses if I want them to, but I cannot bring death upon them. I am lower form of Mother Nature, I can help people get pregnant but it all depends on mother and the persons own body if the life of the baby should be lived out."

"I have a lot of power that I cannot abuse, and I made it a fact to not abuse it. But when I met Punita for the first time, I felt some type of higher being in her. I was originally just supposed to help her have good fortune by bringing a large sum of money into her life by the lottery she was playing. But when I figured out why she was playing, she changed my views of humans, she showed me that there were still good people in the world at heart. She wanted to play the lottery so that way she could have money for a surrogate mother so that way her and her husband could have a child together. She was infertile. I originally took pity on her, it is sad when it happens to other women as well. I one day was following her to see if she did deserve the money, and I heard her talking to a friend. She wanted to have a child so bad, to feel it kicking in her stomach, to see the baby on the screen from a screening, to hear its heart beat. She wanted to hold it when the baby was first born; she even said that she would have the child naturally if she could!" Karma shivered. "She was so sad that the only way she could have a child was through another woman, she even started to tear up. I had never seen another woman more passionate about having a child. Not only that, but almost everyone in the town said nothing but good things about her when I questioned them about her. Nothing bad, everything good. I begged Manny and Mother Nature to have the ability to bear a child. Mother Nature was hesitant at first, but Manny convinced her to let my wish be granted." Karma took her eyes off of Jack to stare at the other Guardians for the next part she was about to say. "She and her daughter are the faces of innocence of Mankind; both can do extreme good for their community, for their country, for the world."

"You really care for 'em." Bunnymund stated a soft chuckle in his voice. "What do you say guys? You wanna help this damsel in distress?"

"I am not a damsel in distress!" Karma huffed but she stilled looked at the other Guardians anxiously waiting for their response.

"I am in!" Tooth giggled.

"Count me too." Jack said coolly.

Sandman shook his head yes, and she looked at North waiting for his approval.

"Such dedication to these humans, of course I say yes!" North cheered.

Karma cheered inside acting like a giddy little girl, but on her surface she had a calm exterior.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I am thirsty!" Jack said.

"Yes! Let's drink!" North cheered.

"Haha, well here ya go!" Karma said with a smile in her eyes while she grabbed for two of the three cups that she had placed on the nearby coffee table. Now, one would have been grateful enough to go back and change the drinks out with …less spice... But don't forget, they had laughed at her and Bunnymund, so that was when 'karma' kicked in.

"Bunnymund, you want some to?" Karma said while looking his way.

Silence filled the room when Karma called Bunnymund by his real name rather than 'Cotton Tail', but the silence was soon gone when North and Jack started to choke on their drinks.

"Wa-Water!" Jack choked out, his eyes starting to water.

"That is water." Karma smirked evilly.

"Bur-Burns!" North said while holding his throat.

The two beings soon toppled to the ground gasping for air, better yet a cool refreshing drink of water. Karma didn't think that she had made the drinks that spicy, but then again she was used to it. Karma then looked at Bunnymund and shrugged her shoulders and held out the drink to him.

"Ya really think I am goin' ta' drink tha'?" Bunnymund chuckled, while looking at North and Jack tripping over each other to go to the kitchen to get a drink of water. "I can't believe you did that even after we agreed to help ya, mite."

"I regret nothing." Karma chuckled. "Plus, I am sure you are enjoying this as much as me." Karma winked at him. "They were teasing you and me! I thought you would be grateful!~" she giggled as Jack and North shoved each other out of the way to get water from her sink.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Tooth said while sipping on her juice. Sandy just looked at the scene with a dumbfound expression.

"Nah, they can wait." Bunnymund said while winking at Karma. "I think ya are starting ta grow on me, Karma."

"Haha, don't get too fond yet. I might just come and bite ya in your furry little arse." She winked back.

The two began to laugh with each other, Bunnymund's laugh making Karma's heart race. What was this affect he had on her? She kept on questioning the feeling, they had only known each other for hours, and he had this affect on her. She blamed it on the accent.

"Give me yer worst." he chuckled.

"As soon as you give me a reason to, I will!" Karma said slapping his back in a playful manner.

-:-:

Sandy and Tooth stared with deadpanned expressions at the comical scene that unfolded before them with the two guardians that were falling over each other for water. Their gazes were soon averted to a different more, shocking scene- Karma and Bunny...

Flirting.

They looked at each other with wide confused eyes. Did they know they were flirting? They both thought that they hated one another, and yet this whole deal was happening! They wouldn't confront them about the act though, they would deny it with a heated argument about how they both disliked each other. They both knew what they saw, they didn't question it, they had seen many beings go through the stage they were gong through right now. The confused feelings, the unexplained warmth in their chests, the happiness they would feel when they were near each other, the spark in their eyes and the flirty smiles they would send one another. They knew the difference between love and like, and they knew when emotions would developed in love. They knew they would fall for each other more than the other Guardians because of the duty they were placed with. Tooth had the memories of people's first loves, and Sandy created the dreams that were full of the strong emotion. They didn't know when or how they would fall, but they knew one thing would happen eventually.

Love will find a way.

And that is all they needed to know in their hearts for they knew they needed each other more than they know. The Guardians knew about Bunnymund's sad tale of the downfall of his races, and Tooth knew Karma's tragic and sad tale of her human life. They could relate to each other more than anyone else. Plus the way their personalities clashed was quite adorable, they would learn a lot from each other.

Tooth and Sandy smiled at each other, both promising to keep a secret that was not spoken with words, but with emotions through their eyes.

_**A/N: How was it? Finally, right? Haha, don't forget to leave a review~!** **The next chapter will be up by the 14th~! xD**_


	10. I don't know what to call this chapter

I am doing the thank you's in this chapter so this will be a long author's note, just look for you name and see how i thanked you, or you can read all of them. I am sorry for being late, I will explain at the authors note at the end on a few reasons why i updated so late.

Halloweenspirit- Yes you are right, Amala is very important to this story! Good job! ^-^ I am glad you caught that Bambi thing xD Also you are such a sweet heart! You don't have to review every chapter, I am just glad that you review my dear, one review is better than none right? And hey you can now watch that scene with Bunnymund and the greyhound cause it is now out on DVD!:DThank you for reviewing dear! I love you!:D

Lightan117- thank you very much! :D I am glad you liked it, and I am very sorry I have not gotten onto your one-shot, I have a had a busy scheduled and lately no inspiration has been coming to me. D: Thank you for reviewing dear! I love you!:D

Applejax XD- Haha well Revenge was served, and as you read, Karma and Bunnymund loved it ;). And thank you! I love the Bunny spaces as well xD. Thank you for reviewing dear! I love you :D

forestclaw27- haha I hoped you liked the reaction of North and Jack to the drinks xD, I know Karma and Bunnymund did xD. Thank you for reviewing sweetie, I love you :D

Rawrrrr3210- Aww that sucks. Well if you can you could post anonymous if you could. And Well as you read Karma was only a Bunny for a short while xP. But I should be thanking you for the idea, you really helped me come up with a better plot line and new stuff for Karma! I really am grateful for your idea :) Thank you for reviewing dear, and I love you!:D

AIWOUATfan99- Really!? I am honored to have my story be that good to you! I honestly didn't know that this story would be that popular, but your review has had me in cloud nine for a long while my friend! You are very sweet and I thank you very much for that! I loved the review and I love you. Always have always will! :D

likhitata- do i know you? xD and I am sure the drawing you made or making is horrible! I would love to see it my friend! I will defiantly post it on my tumblr and brag to the world that you drew it for me! Haha always good to hear from you! I love your reviews and email! I love you girl!:D

Guest(1)- haha I posted it, hoped that it didn't disappointing you my friend! :D thank you for the review!:D

Viridian123 - No, it's okay I completely understand why you have a problem with her appearance The truth is.. i have no idea why I made her like that ;-; I didn't expect this story to be popular, and therefor didn't really think of that. I had already written that she had brown hair, so I think it is to late to go back on that xD but as for the skin, it is as dark as an Indians sorry i put that it was tanned ;-; I want her to have a very exotic look, even though she is Indian, she is still different still. Idk how to explain it ;-; sorry if her appearance bothers you Dx. And don't worry i don't look at it as a flame :3 I like that you brought it up :). Thank you for the review! Love you lots! :D

SuperheroAnimeGeek- I think your caps lock broke for a while xD haha, and I glad i had you in the edge of your seat!:D Loved the review! Love you dear!:D

Kasugano Kanako- I love them to! That's why I always love writing them! Don't get me wrong I like the innocent ones, but come one! Those who have that love-hate relationship have a lot more passion in their love (plus i have heard angry sex is the best sex xD) I have a few requests like yours and i will include that type of scene in the story, that's for sure!:) Thank you for the awesome review! Love you dearie!:D

lenmaster93- why are you thanking me?~ I should be thanking people like you that keep me wanting to write this story! And take as long as you need sweetie! The fact that you are taking time out of your day to draw for this story is simply amazing! I love you so very much and i love your reviews! I hope i don't disappoint you with my story!:D

moonlight phonex101- Thank you for liking it! Love you and your review! Stay awesome!

lillylillyfairfax- thank you for the support! I hope i make it as well! Still have another year to go, but hey better start now right? :) Although my dad hasn't gotten off his lazy butt to train with me ;-; And I am glad you liked it! I loved your review and glad that you liked her as a rabbit!:D I hope you keep on reviewing! Love you gurl and can't wait to hear from you again!:D And I loveed the cookies! They were awesome! I will give you some as well! Also here are some brownie points!:D

Raibu-Shinu- thank you very much! I loved the review!:D I hope that you keep on reading, can't wait to hear from you again! Love ya!

BritneyMc0206- I hope that you found my tumblr account :) I can't wait to hear from you again!:D love ya!

Guest(2)- WEll here is another update my dearie! Log in so you can subscribe and such :) love ya!

Piplup13- I love your username! xD And here is another update my dear :D hope that you enjoy it! Love ya

amy- Maybe~~~ Let's see what this story has in store for us ;D Love ya!

hellgirl-fan1- Here is more! Love you :D

- thank you and I am glad you liked the bunnies!:D Love ya!

Kay- sorry that I take forever ;-; I will try my best to update at least once every two weeks or once a week. Al depends on my life sweetie :) love you!:D

Night-Fury1- you bet everyone loves that accent. Especially Karma ;D xD lol You bet he is going to have to work for her, she is a tough catch :D I am glad you liked the bunny as well! yap... that's a lot of babies xD lol I don't know how rabbits do it ;-; lol xD ;D love your reviews can't wait to hear from you again! Love ya!:D

Lalaluv27- haha I will try my best :) In the sequel I am planning there is going to be a lot of fluff. If you like fluff check out my one shots with them as well as others :) there is more fluff in them :) Love you keep on reviewing!:D

19jill99- Don't worry I will complete this story, I love it too much. Although I have been updating slow, I have not forgotten about this story! I will finish it! :D Love you!:D

Guest-YES!:D I love the spoils -w- keep it up!:D Thank you for reviewing I love you!:D

Kay- What happened to me?... A lot of things ;-; lol, but none that should prevent me from updating DX I know I am a horrible person ;-; Well here is another update!:D Hope that you enjoy it!:D

Dawn- Awww thank you dear!:D I love you to!:D

LuckyAvvary- Aww thank you! I am glad you like it!:D Here is another update hope that you like it!:D Love ya!:D

ruby hillside- Your awesome!:D And here is another chapter my friend!:D Hope that you enjoy it!:D Love ya!:D

Bethmum1- thank you!:D love ya!:D

TheRangersArrow- Yeah! I am alive xD sorry for worrying you! I hope that you don't think I am dead again cause it took another month for m to update again ;-; I hope that this chapter makes you happy!: (although at the end... I won't spoil it for you xP) Love your reviews! Love you dear!:D

The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat- yeah!:D I am back... again.. xD Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter!:D love you!:D

THORina2245- well here is another update!:D and no! I love you!:D xD haha Thank you for the review!:D I hope that you like the new chapter!:D love you!;d

AIWOUATfan99 - AWWWWWWW! You spoil me!:'D I love you so much! Thank you for the review! *hugles back* love you!:D

ForevermoreAlizabeth- OMG~~~ I love you and your stories! And you were right, the ending was rushed xP the inspiration wasn't that good at that point ;-;. I think that this chapter is a bit rushed as well, but eh xP This chapter made my heart break Dx. But hopefully you can understand more about Karma from this chap :D Again love your stories!:D Love you and thank you for taking time to review!:D

lillylillyfairfax- *read's review*... whoops... I hope she isn't mad that I didn't update when I said i would :D I am glad that you enjoined the chapter!:D I love you and I hope you can forgive me for being late ;-;

Stellar-Prime- Thank you so much!:D I am glad you like my story and character!:D I love ya!:D

Doodle0505- haha thank you!:D I love fluff to!:D I loved the other review as well!;d Love ya!

hellfox6- Thank you and here is more!:D Love ya!:D

clowcard123- here is more my dear!:D Love ya!

(a/n)

Okay towards the end of the chapter is a bit... mature.. I will let you know when it starts :D (and no it is not anything sexual for you perverts out there xD)

A few minutes passed until North and Jack finally cleansed their numbed tongues from the spicy Curry Karma had slipped into their drinks. A few minutes passed of care free laughter echoing throughout Karma's adobe. A few minutes passed of Karma forgetting her worries and fears. A few minutes passed with Karma feeling like she was finally a part of something better than herself. A few minutes minutes passed and for once Karma felt like she belonged. Like she had a family again. Like she wasn't floating aimlessly completing her assignments with only them being her accomplishments. Just a few moments of the Guardians in her empty house,finally made it feel-like home.

Bunnymund soon pulled out a tiny egg with tiny feet and out a paintbrush with a small black brush at the tip of it, the handle color was a gray-blue. She just smirked, it was the color of his fur. She didn't know what had her so curious and infatuated with the Pooka, he just spiked her interest. He was an interesting being. She heard thousands of stories about him since her creation. For example, she heard that the earth was once egg-shaped but that didn't work out for the planet very much and it was heading towards the sun. So what he Pooka did was he dug the earth out to be the round shape it was today, creating new land masses and oceans, like Australia. She heard about the epic battles that North, he, and other people had together. She heard that the Pooka was from another planet and that he was the last of his kind because of the Nightmare King, Pitch.

She frowned at that thought. Was Pitch really that evil? When she had met the said evil being, he seemed confused, he seemed like he was being possessed by the nightmares he controlled. He seemed to be longing for something, but could never attain it. She remembered him back during the Dark Age with a type of golden locket he fiddled around with a lot. She once asked him about the golden trinket, but he tossed her question away and ignored it. The look on his face was enough for her not to ask the question again.

Her thoughts soon wondered to Punita. Something was happening to her, and she felt like it wasn't sunshine and rainbows. Something bad, something really bad. The last time she started to lose control of her powers was when Pitch was forced into hiding to regenerate for 500 years. But this wasn't Pitch, Punita was only human. Whatever was happening to her is pretty bad if she had been missing for only 5 days.

Her body had an setting to where it knew something bad was going to happen before her, and its reaction was to lose control of her powers. The reason it was doing it was to be more in tuned with her animalistic senses, to make herself stronger, to prepare for some serious action. When Pitch was taking on the Guardians he ordered her not to come to his aid. He didn't want her to be caught up in the action or be blamed for the crimes she committed to help him gain power. He wanted her to see the light, and Manny helped him by showing her the evil they had done together.

There were three in on the scheme actually, but Pitch and Karma were the closest. They had to be, the other was so violent. He lashed out with so much power, so much anger, so much lust, so much evil.

The relationship Pitch had with Karma was one of a father and daughter type. He would complement and praised her actions and vise versa. But the other did not have that relationship with Karma. He wanted much more. He admired her powers, her looks, her body, everything about her sent him to daydream what he would do to her through the morning to night. To say his lust for her was creepy would be a lie. Both Pitch and Karma noticed it, do both made it a point but to leave him alone with her. When Pitch told Karma to go, he made sure she was capable of holding her own against the other powerful being. She never found out because Pitch defeated him before he could do any more harm than he had already done, although that has costed the Nightmare King a great amount of power that was needed to defeat the guardians.

All three were powerful in their own way. Pitch was able to twist and bend peoples thoughts and dreams. Creating their minds to become full of paranoia and anxiety. Thinking the worst in people and shutting other dangers out of their lives and make them become insane, making their fear rise and feed his armies hunger with that fear making his nightmares stronger. The other was able to twist peoples judgments of each other, making them turn on lovers, family, and friends. Making hate fill their hearts and making them become so violent. Causing feuds to rise and battles to start. Cause so much hate between people that loved and cared for one another. Creating crime and death all around him. But Karma was no better than he. She helped spread death where it didn't belong. She is the one who kept the plague running for so long. She made it worse. Everything, every being she touched she grazed them with the dangerous poison that allowed death into a mortals system, that allowed death to enter their body and over the them, letting their death to be long and unmerciful. She hated humans and their sins. They were so easily swayed and gave into temptation too easily. The children should feel blessed that they didn't have live with such pathetic parents, or live to see another day of this horrible lifestyle. She delivered bad karma to everyone, never good. She saw every human bad, and didn't see the need for spreading the good side of her powers. The other being twisted her judgement of her image of humans into a cruel one, he was able to bend her judgment on them. He was able to change her with the false images he bored into her mind. Her mind was like putty in his hands, and he took advantaged of that by showing her the downside of humanity. And soon after that, he had her on the dark side and was able to convince her to use her powers for evil, to punish the humans and become stronger. Pitch had helped as well in forming her image on humans, but his wasn't as dark and inhuman. She felt safe around Pitch unlike the other. And like mentioned before, the other being was imprisoned.

He wasn't imprisoned forever, everything does has an end.

He eventually healed and created chaos whenever he could among the easily influenced humans. He searched for Karma, but she always avoided his grasp narrowly escaping his evil and dirty clutches. She had learned how to elude him, but now he found her weakness. She couldn't evade his eager hands anymore. No. She would fight him. Because this time it was different. She had the guardians. She could fight with them and they could finally defeat him instead of trap him! She had to. For Punita and Amala.

Karma was too deep in thought to notice the spirits that were trying to gain her attention. She was to in deep in thought about the past. About the consequences of her actions if she did not plan then out right. Deep in thought about the penalties if she did not succeed and she did not defeat him.

"FLEA BRAIN!" An Australian accent finally meet her ears and brought her out of the morbid thoughts that were clouding her mind from reality.

"Wa-what?" She stuttered surprised.

"In LA LA land child?!" North said, his cheeks slightly red from the spiciness he experienced minutes ago. "Time for that later, first we need to talk to ze child that you sent away." North chuckled.

"Why?" Karma asked not seeing why Amala was needed at the moment, she just sent her to rest.

"Ve must ask her questions about her mother and such." He smiled.

"If ya were payin' attention ya would have known tha' already." Bunny scolded while putting away the egg he was finished with. It was so beautiful Karma thought allowing it quickly. It's base was a deep royal red and golden swirls. White outlined the gold with small green swirls that seemed to complete it.

"Sorry mom." Karma rolled her eyes at Bunnymund's comment. "I just sent her to bed, do I have to? She needs some rest." Karma said looking off to the staircase Amala hopped up.

Soon a noise made its way to her eyes along with a shattering of glass. Soon other noises made way into Karma´s ear.

"Epp!" A squeak emulated from the top of the staircase. "Whoops.." It chuckled nervously.

"Looks like she's up." Bunnymund chuckled.

-#-#-#-#-#-

"So Santa, The Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, are going to help me find my mommy Kar-Kar?!" Amala asked , excitement clear as day on the child's face.

"Yes they are." Karma smiled. "Now I need you to stay here with one or more of these guys" Karma said while pointing at the Guardians.

"But I want to come with you!" Amala whined. "I can help!"

"You need rest Amala. Also, I will not have you be put in any danger by going to investigate your house." Karma said sternly.

"Bu-But.." Amala said while trying to come up with a reason to be able to go with Karma. "But I know where the house is!"

"So do I." Karma said matter-of-factly.

"Ummm... I know the house better than you!" Amala said proudly.

"I don't care." Karma said while looking away from the child.

"But I can help!" Amala argued.

"No." Karma said turning back to Amala.

"But she is my mom!" Amala said.

"No." Karma said.

"I want to help!" Amala kept on complaining.

"You would be a big help if you stayed out of the way. You would only get in the way." Karma stated coldly. At this statement Amala started to tear up.

"Hey you don't need to say that to her Karma." Jack said while taking Amala into his arms.

"Fine!" Karma said frustrated. "She can come-

"Yay!

"-but you will listen to my every orders Amala." Karma said sternly. "I don't know what they did to it, and who knows if they are still lingering there." Karma said looking at Amala's once teary eyes, that were now shimmering with delight and satisfaction. "Do not wonder off."

"Yes ma'am!" She said while posing in a military-like manner and saluting her.

(\)_(/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Throughout the argument Bunnymund saw Karma's body change into a rigid one. She was afraid to take the child with her. He understood why too, there was potential danger lurking at the house. But he had to admire the child's determination to find her mother, and he understood why Karma gave in so quickly. The kid was her weakness, just like Sophie was for him, may Manny bless her soul. It had been two decades since her death, she was 87 when she passed, but her eyes, even in death , held that childlike glimmer that he loved. That was what Amala and Punita was to Karma, and he was determined to protect them to keep them from getting hurt or worse. For Karma. Karma, the one that had grown on him the past few hours, and the one that held such sadness and regret in her eyes when she uttered the words that made Amala tear up. She was willing to hurt her, to protect her. A twisted irony. Karma agreed to let Amala come, but he had a bad feeling and he could Karma had it as well. He was on his toes even more so currently because of Karma's powers going haywire. He just hoped that his assumptions weren't true.

Karma started to walk away from the group and Bunnymund followed her, as well as the rest of the group.

"We need to get there as soon as possible. We already have 5 day old evidence and that won't aid us as much as freshly made clues, but it would aid us more than 6 day old ones." Karma said while opening her deep colored door. "I personally can't transport everyone cause that would waste to much of my energy at the moment. Do any of you have a better way?" Karma asked while taking a step outside.

Bunnymund's stomach dropped at her next words. "I think that would work." And he knew exactly what she was talking about.

The sleigh.

"Everyone loves the sleigh" North, the cocky bastard, chuckled in his ear while grabbing Bunnymund and dragging him outside, North knowing very well Bunnymund would refuse the ride.

(\)_(/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Karma yelled in delight as the sleigh flew on to their destination.

"THIS IS EPIC!" Karma yelled while running up to the front of the sleigh. She looked back at the beings behind her, they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Except for the Australian accented Pooka. She smirked at his uneasiness, but felt pity for him none the less. She heard a another voice of delighted laughter, and that belonged to none other than Amala.

"We are getting close to the location North! I will lead the way to it!" Karma said.

"You do that child!" North said with laughter lacing his voice.

Karma nodded her head with much glee as she stood up on the side of the sleigh.

(\)_(/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Bunnymund watched as Karma stood gracefully at the edge of the sleigh and then he saw her fall. He peered over the edge for some reason forgetting his fear of heights to glance at Karma. Her clothes ruffled and she had her eyes closed enjoying to free fall. She opened her arms, she seemed lost in the air, like nothing affected her, and this affected him. He calmed down to see how she gracefully transformed into a large red bird. When she started to fly upward in front of the sleigh he took time to admir- erm take in her new appearance. She screamed the word fire, she was a beautiful sight to take in. She was a deep royal red, the same red she always wore. The color matched her really. She was hot headed, fierce, and passionate. She was beautiful, but he would never admit such a thing aloud. She had fire trailing her, it was such a magnificent sight to take it. It took his breath away. Unknown to him, everyone saw what it it did to him, and they all had a scheme going on in their trouble making heads.

(\)_(/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Karma was about twenty feet above the ground she needed to land on, and this she transformed, landing with grace on the ground her bare feet being tickled by the grass she was met with. She heard the loud ruckus of the sleigh landing, silently questioning how he managed to deliver presents without waking any kid up. Karma rolled her eyes at the sight she was met with when she turned around to face the Guardians.

Karma realized why the landing was so rough, North had allowed Amala the controls of the transportation object. Bunnymund was on the ground shaking while Sandman and Tooth were in a daze. Jack was complaining about the fact North had never given him the pleasure of driving the sleigh and North only batted away his whining to high five the little girl he had come to care deeply for to quickly. Amala was jumping up and down as she said she loved 'the loopyed loops."

Soon though, this happy moment was ruined when Karma´s noise was met with something she desperately hoped she would not have to had encountered.

Blood.

So much blood. She noticed Bunnymund's nose begin to retract in disgust. Everyone else noticed their sudden change in emotion and soon got serious.

"Everyone stay here while I check out what that smell is." Karma commanded, not mentioning that it was blog, she didn't need Amala to worry.

The outside of Punita's house seemed calm and untouched, Karma just posted to Manny that it was the same on the inside as well.

It wasn't.

Karma was absent from the group longer than she had thought, she was only focused on one thing. She was to focused to hear them say they were coming in, and she was to focused to remember they had Amala with them.

Too focused. To focused to save a child from a horror that they should have to never experience.

She heard Amala's scream and Karma quickly turned around.

"Sandy! Knock Amala out!" Karma commanded, trying to save the innocence that was left in Amala. Karma caught Amala as she fell and she held her close. Karma feel onto the ground as well, her knees buckling in shock, anger, and sadness from the sight their eyes were met with.

(Okay here is the mature part ;-;)

There hanging limp from a noose on the ceiling was Amala's father... His guts spilling from his ripped open stomach with flies hovering around him and maggots maneuvering through his intestines. His neck was slit open, dried blood trailing down from the wound onto his shirt. Onto his lifeless body. His wrist were slit as well and his mouth hung ajar revealing a tongue that was no longer there. His head hung in a weird position showing that it was were bruises all along his body as well as gashes, both small and large. His eyes were wide open, lifeless. In fact one of his eyes hung loosely from its socket. His nose was broken, and his left ear was hanging from his lifeless form. On his hand had bloody knuckles, and missing fingers on both hands. The fingers that were on his hand had their nails removed, the lines on his hands were dirty with blood and dirty. His feet were bare as well, and he had missing toes. Blood decorated his feet as well as dirt. The had marks on them presenting that he had been hanged from his feet as well. His left leg was broken and his right leg had his bone sticking out, the white structure turned into a moldy brownish red. His clothes were ripped up and had blood all over them. The stench that left his mangled body was a putrid one that had Jack go outside, Karma could hear his groaning and how his body was trying to throw up. It smelt worse than a dumpster filled to the brim of road kill.

He was tortured to death.

There besides him, plastered on the once pure white walls was a message, a message for Karma. One she couldn't get it off her head, one that made it spin. After the message there was name she thought she would never see or hear again, or better yet. Come in contact again.

(A/N)

I...I have honestly have no idea what happened...I...am..I am such a horrible person to be wrong this, but it goes so well with how I want to do this story. In the beginning of this series I never wanted it to be so morbid. But as I stared to write my later chapters, the idea just came to me.. oh gawd... I.. don't know what to say. In the next chapter I will reveal who the main bad guy is, and no..it isn't Pitch. I like Pitch, and so I will not use him as a bad guy Dx. But you guys should guess,I want to see if anyone gets who the bad guy is!:D

Now the reason why I didn't update when I said I did was because I got grounded for 3 weeks ;-;. Also because I didn't know if i should had ended it that why. I know it was a bit gory, and honestly it was very hard for me to write, you have no idea. I kept on telling myself "You are a horrible person Desiree!"

Also say thanks to likhitata for uploading the last chapter and editing it!:D Love you girl!:D


End file.
